Cita con el destino
by Claudy SGS
Summary: Primero, Sango prepara una cita para Kagome vía Internet y ella no lo sabe. Luego, Inuyasha tiene problemas con sus notas y necesita tutoría. Después, Miroku que nunca cambia respecto a las mujeres y al final Kagome niñera... ¿Que sigue?
1. ¿Que hiciste QUÉ?

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo mi primer fic de Inuyasha y si quieren que lo continúe tendrá que haber por lo menos un review en mi correo! (mmm…eso suena demasiado chantajista…) Bueno en realidad léanlo y cualquier opinión, sugerencia o comentario que tengan me lo dicen por medio de un review, ¿ok?_

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

**Cita con el destino**

**Capítulo 1. ¿Qué hiciste QUÉ?**

Sonó el despertador. De repente las hermosas praderas y el sol tibio en su cara desparecieron. Solo el molesto bibibibip bibibibip zumbando en su cabeza.

- ¿No era que ya lo había escuchado antes? - se preguntó medio dormida – Ahhhhhh sí…sonó hace una hora – perezosamente se dio la vuelta en su cama y volvió a dormitar.

**- **¡Sonó hace una hora! – Kagome se despertó precipitadamente y de un salto bajo de su mundo de ensoñación y tomando una toalla salió de su habitación y se dirigió rápidamente al baño.

- Buenos días, Kagome – Sango se encontraba en el pequeño comedor tomando su desayuno.

- Sí, buenos días Sango – corrió a través de la sala del apartamento y se encerró en el baño. Se dio una ducha rápida y se cambió velozmente. Salió con el pelo mojado y se sentó al lado de su compañera de cuarto…en realidad, de apartamento.

- ¿Otra vez tarde? Creo que es la tercera vez esta semana…

- En realidad es la cuarta – Kagome se sirvió cereal en un tazón y torpemente derramó la leche al servirla - ¡Maldición!

- Tranquila, yo lo limpiaré después. Mi clase empieza en dos horas. La tuya – Sango miró su reloj - ¡Mira nada más! En quince minutos.

-¿QUÉ? ¡No puede ser! – Kagome dejó caer su cuchara en el tazón y se levantó de su asiento como un bólido. Fue a su cuarto, tomó sus libros y su bolso, y salió disparada del lugar.

- ¡Kagome! – gritó Sango – Por curiosidad ¿Qué tipo de hombre dijiste que te gustaba?

La chica se detuvo frente a la puerta de salida. Por un momento se dejó a sí misma soñar.

- Alto, atlético, seguro de sí mismo pero no arrogante, cariñoso e inteligente… ¿Por qué?

- Por nada, pregunto solo por curiosidad… ¿Qué haces ahí todavía? ¡Muévete!

- Tienes razón, ¡nos vemos luego! – abrió la puerta y salió tan rápido como pudo.

- ¡Apúrate que llegarás tarde! … de nuevo.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Kagome llegó a tiempo a la universidad. Su bloque de apartamentos se encontraba algo lejos, en el rincón izquierdo del campus, pero sus pasos rápidos la habían ayudado bastante.

Entró al edificio de tercer año de Arquitectura y se dirigió a su primera clase del día. "Diseño avanzado". Un tema que dominaba. Una clase interesante. Un profesor aburrido.

Ingresó al aula y se ubicó en su lugar de siempre. El profesor llegó apenas ella se sentó. Por primera vez esa semana, no se quedaría con trabajo extra por sus acostumbrados retrasos.

- _Me pregunto porqué Sango me preguntó lo del tipo de chico que me gusta…_ - fue la única idea que ocupó su cabeza en toda la clase.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Sango había terminado su desayuno y limpió el desastre de Kagome después de recoger las cosas de la mesa. Aún tenía una hora libre antes de su clase de Ingeniería en Telecomunicaciones, y no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que hacer que entrar a la computadora. Ahora pensaba hacer uso de la pequeña información que Kagome le había proporcionado. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro.

- _Alto, atlético, seguro de sí mismo pero no arrogante, cariñoso e inteligente…_ a_lto, atlético, seguro de sí mismo pero no arrogante, cariñoso e inteligente_ – se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, mientras entraba a cierta página en la web.

- A ver, que tenemos aquí…mhm… ¡aquí está! Datos…veamos…nombre, Kagome Higurashi, edad…tiene la misma edad que yo tengo, 21 años, intereses…¿Qué diablos le gusta hacer a esta chica?...a ver…todo tipo de deportes, bueno, eso creo, leer, cantar le fascina, pintar y dibujar también… ¡ah, le gustan las fiestas, bailar, dormir hasta tarde, jeje...ciudad, Tokio, ocupación…estudiante en la Universidad Mayor de Tokio… foto…puedo entrar a su carpeta...Mis documentos, Kagome, Fotos, creo que la mejor es la de "la chica más linda de Japón"…presumida…aunque…yo misma le puse ese título a la foto…bueno, aceptar, y ¡listo!... pero ahora falta lo más importante…jejeje…

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

El resto de la mañana había pasado como si nada. Kagome estaba feliz. Ahora tenía toda la tarde libre, y lo mejor, Sango también, y algo mucho mejor que ambas cosas juntas: ¡Era viernes! Lo que significaba…¡Día de compras!

- Sango, ¿estás aquí? – dijo al entrar al apartamento – No te olvides que tenemos que ir al centro comercial hoy.

- Aquí estoy – Sango salió de su cuarto - llegaste más temprano que de costumbre.

- Sí, llegué a tiempo a la primera clase y no tuve que quedarme a hacer ese molesto trabajo extra.

- ¡Es un milagro! ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! – dijo con algo de sarcasmo en su voz.

- Sango… - Kagome la miró con reproche.

- Pero merece la pena…

- Vamos de una vez…

- Está bien, déjame sacar mi bolso – Sango se detuvo – pero prométeme que esta vez si me invitarás un helado.

- Bueno, te invitaré un helado – no se podía con Sango.

- Y quizás necesites algo nuevo para vestir, tienes que lucir sexy.

- ¿Sexy? ¿Para qué?

- Es un secreto. Pero te compraremos algo bonito.

- Bueno…pero saca tu bolso de una vez.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Con dos bolsas del centro comercial, una mancha de helado de chocolate en la blusa de una y en la otra en el pantalón, tres horas más tarde después de haber salido, Sango y Kagome llegaron a su apartamento.

- ¿Por qué me manchaste a mí también? ¡Ésta es mi blusa favorita!

- Porque no parabas de reírte de mí. Mala. – dijo Sango.

- Yo no fui quien se quedó mirando a ese chico y por babosa se olvidó que tenía un cono de helado de chocolate en su mano, que estaba haciendo calor, y que era muy probable que la bola se cayera del cono y se fuera a estrellar directo en su pantalón.

- Yo no estaba babeando. Solo lo veía. Era lindo – Sango se sonrojó.

- Como sea, deberías tomar clases de control de ira. Seguramente se me hará un moretón mañana donde me estampaste mi propio helado.

- Bueno, lo siento mucho…A ver, ¡muéstrame lo que compramos!

- Dime para QUÉ lo compramos.

- Espera, quiero confirmar algo.

Sango encendió la computadora y entró a la misteriosa página web.

- ¡Mira, Kagome! ¡Estás de suerte! Eres una picarona…

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Y no está nada mal…es lindo…lo apruebo. Pondré que aceptas. Espera… ¿No es éste el mismo que vi en el centro comercial?

Kagome se acercó y vio la dirección.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿ – Kagome vio su foto, una pequeña descripción, y la de otra persona.

- Sango – la mirada de Kagome se tornó algo oscura – dime que hiciste o no respondo por lo que haré.

- Ehhh…no te vas a enojar, ¿no?

Kagome ardía en llamas.

- Bueno…yo…solo puse tu foto y algo de tu información personal en un servicio de citas local, vía Internet… y acabo de aceptar por ti una cita con un tal…déjame ver… Miroku…y… ¡No me mates!

Sango corrió a su cuarto y se encerró en él.

- ¿Qué hiciste QUÉ? – Kagome fue detrás de ella - ¡SANGO! – forzó la puerta (el poder de la ira) y logró abrirla sin problemas.

- Lo siento, solo fue una idea que me dieron en la clase de "Internet IV" y… ¿la puse en práctica contigo?

Kagome estaba a punto de atacarla pero se tranquilizó un poco. Tres años viviendo con Sango habían sido suficientes para entenderla.

- Ay, está bien ¿Para eso era la ropa nueva, y lo de mi chico ideal o algo así, no?

Sango asintió tímidamente. Sabía de lo que su amiga era capaz.

- Entonces iré. ¿Solo es una "cita", no? No me hará daño. Pero que sea la última vez, ¿entendiste?

Sango asintió de nuevo, como una niña después de recibir un gran sermón.

- ¿No estás enojada? – preguntó después.

- Ahora no, tan solo no me ocultes cosas como estas la próxima vez.

Sango sonrió.

- De acuerdo. Tu cita será mañana a las 7:30 y se encontraran en la plaza principal.

- No hay problema.

Kagome se dirigía la cocina cuando se dio la vuelta para ver a su compañera.

- Una cosa más – dijo - bórrame de esa página web.

- ¡A la orden, mi capitán!

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

_Bueno, ahí tienen el primer capítulo. Esperen el próximo, que la historia apenas comienza…_

_¡Manden reviews!_


	2. Esperando y conociendo

_¡¡Hola hola! Gracias a los siete reviews en mi correo, ¡he decidido continuar la historia! (De todos modos planeaba continuarla…) Bueno, ahora sí, entran los chicos y la tan esperada…"cita" (entre comillas, ojo ¿eh?) Bueno (para mí que digo, más bien escribo, mucho "Bueno", no sé díganme ustedes) ahora al capítulo._

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

**Cita con el destino**

**Capítulo 2. Esperando y conociendo**

- ¡Por fin sábado! – Kagome se estiraba saliendo de su habitación y se dirigía a la cocina - ¿Sango? ¿Estás aquí?

Vio una nota pegada en el refrigerador. La levantó y la leyó en voz alta.

- _No Kagome, no estoy aquí, tengo práctica del equipo de Basquetball de la Universidad, ¿por qué siempre se te olvida? _Oye – dijo ella, dejando de leer por un momento – ¡no siempre se me olvida! _Claro que sí – _leyó - _ y no me contradigas. _Qué, ¿acaso lees mi mente o algo así? – dijo para sí misma – _Se podría decir que sí. ¡Nos vemos para el almuerzo! ¿O ya te olvidaste que acordamos encontrarnos en el Tex-Mex a las doce? _…Sango… – dijo entre un suspiro de resignación y uno de enojo – bueno, por lo menos no me dijo nada de la…_P.D. No te olvides de la cita de esta noche – _leyó.

Resopló enojada y miro el reloj de pared. Eran las once y media.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

- Si ésta es mi "cita", ¿Porqué me "acompañas"?

Sango suspiró. Estaban dando unas vueltas por la plaza. Todavía no era la hora acordada.

- Ya te lo dije. Solo quiero ver al chico, y después me iré. ¿Acaso hay algo malo en un poco de protección por parte de una amiga, viendo si el chico con el que sales te conviene o no?

- Como digas…

Hubo un silencio, interrumpido por Sango.

- ¿Vamos por un helado de chocolate mientras esperamos?

Kagome la miró frío.

- Contigo, nunca más en mi vida.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Un convertible rojo se detuvo en una de las esquinas de la plaza. Dos personas se encontraban dentro.

- Dime una cosa, Miroku, ¿Por qué tengo que venir contigo? ¿Por qué TUVE que venir contigo? Ya estás lo suficientemente grande para asistir solo a este tipo de encuentros. Es que acaso…

- Inuyasha – lo interrumpió el otro - ¿Cuándo vas a entender? Es por si las dudas, ¿acaso nunca oíste el dicho popular "Dime con quién andas, y si esta buena me la mandas"? - Inuyasha lo miró asesinamente – A-además, Mi coche está dañado y no tenía quien me traiga.

- ¡Hubieras tomado un taxi! Ya sabes, esos autitos que te llevan de aquí a allá, y que te cobran cierta cantidad de dinero por eso.

- Tienes razón…entonces…¿no tengo esa "cierta cantidad de dinero"?

- ¡Deja de jugar conmigo y bájate de una vez!

- Está bien, Inuyasha, ¿pero no quisieras bajar conmigo? Faltan quince minutos y te haría bien algo de aire fresco.

- Solo si me prometes que luego no tendré que traerte más a ninguna de estas "citas" que tienes cada fin de semana.

- Lo prometo - con su mano oculta por su espalda cruzó los dedos.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Sango y Kagome se habían sentado en una de las bancas a descansar.

- ¿Por favor? Di que sí…

- No. Ve tú sola, págatelo sola, y estámpalo en tu camisa tú sola.

- Está bien…ni que fuera a morir por un mísero helado de chocolate que tu no quieres invitarme, que quizás sea la última cosa que podamos compartir en este mundo, porque nunca sabemos de los giros repentinos del destino…

- Hey, Reina del Drama, el puesto de helados está por allá. ¿O quieres que te lo indique con flechitas?

Sango resopló enojada.

- Ahora vuelvo.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

- ¿No es tranquilizadora ésta atmósfera? Siéntela, Inuyasha…

- Lo único que quisiera sentir es uno de mis puños en alguna parte de tu cuerpo que te cause mucho dolor.

- ¿Por qué estamos de mal humor hoy día? Bueno… más de lo usual.

- No lo sé, será por el hecho de que tuve un día pésimo en la universidad ayer, una pésima práctica hoy, y una aburrida noche en este momento y en este lugar – Inuyasha estaba enojado. En realidad, más que enojado.

Miroku miró nervioso por todos lados, buscando algo útil.

- Antes de que se te ocurra golpearme – dijo - ¿Qué te parece si te traigo un helado?¿Frutilla?

- Arghhh…

- Solo siéntate por ahí, y yo volveré enseguida…no escapes…tengo el número de registro de tu collar, solo tengo que llamar a tu veterinario y listo…

- Corre, ¡ahora!

Obedeció.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Kagome esperaba en uno de los asientos de la plaza. Solo pensaba.

- _Ya es hora y no llega nadie, lo reconocería por su foto… pero… ¿por qué me preocupo? Si todos son iguales de retrasones… retrasones... ¿existe esa palabra? Retrasones…si no existe, entonces la acabo de inventar…¿no es así? Hasta suena muy bien…_

Un malhumorado chico se sentó al lado suyo. No pudo evitar que le llamara la atención. Hasta se le hacia conocido.

- Disculpa – le dijo - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si, estoy muy bien, ¿no se nota? – el chico la miró de frente, como desafiándola. No pudo evitar notar sus ojos amarillos. Lindos, pero arrogantes y enojados, pensó.

- Bueno, la verdad das la impresión de estar completamente todo lo contrario a lo que dices – dijo defensivamente – y si recibo ese tipo de respuestas por preocuparme por la gente, entonces dejaré de molestarte, si eso es lo que quisiste decir.

Inuyasha se quedó callado y se cruzó de brazos.

- Déjame adivinar - la chica a su lado parecía mantenerse tranquila después de todo - ¿tiene que ver algo con algún amigo?

- Se podría decir que sí – respondió – me trajo aquí sin motivo y ahora acaba de desaparecer. Supuestamente tenía una cita con alguien.

- ¿Su nombre es…cómo era…Miroko, o algo así?

- ¿Miroku? Sí, así se llama – de repente Inuyasha volvió a recuperar, lo que en sus estándares era, su buen humor.

- Yo soy, o era, su cita. ¿Dices que no aparece?

- Sí, pero yo creo que viene enseguida… a menos que haya encontrado una "chica bonita" por ahí.

- Ya veo, ¿y cómo es él? – preguntó, aunque ya empezaba a adivinar.

- En resumen es mujeriego, coqueto, sinvergüenza, atrevido… y creo que ha salido con todas las chicas de esa página web de citas… ¿ ¿Y yo soy una de todas esas chicas? – Kagome se enfadó – Sango me las va a pagar cuando sepa en qué me estaba metiendo…

- ¿Disculpa? – el chico ahora la miraba desconcertado.

- Ahh, nada, solo es que mi "amiga" y compañera de cuarto en la universidad me metió a esa página sin permiso mío…

- Te me haces algo conocida…¿en qué universidad estás? Digo, estás en la universidad, ¿no?

- Claro, estoy en la... ¡Espera un momento, ni siquiera te conozco! – Kagome miró su reloj. Las 7:50 - Será mejor que me vaya. No me gusta la gente que llega tarde. Tendré que buscar a Sango. ¿Por si acaso no viste un puesto de venta de helados?

- Por esta esquina derecha, al fondo.

- Gracias – empezó a marcharse.

- Oye – escuchó que le decía su más reciente conocido – es al otro lado.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

- Un helado de chocolate, por favor – Sango recién había llegado al mostrador. La fila estaba larguísima, pero eso no la había sorprendido. Era una noche calurosa.

- Gracias – dijo mientras pagaba su helado y lo recogía de las manos de la señorita que le atendía. Despreocupadamente se dio la vuelta mientras guardaba el cambio en su bolso. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue un ¡SPLASH! plano y directo en su camisa.

-¡Mi camisa! – Por un momento se concentró solo en la enorme mancha rosada, luego en las pequeñas gotas rosas que caían por su ropa, y finalmente en la bola rosada que yacía junto a su zapato.

- Lo siento, no me di cuenta, perdóname, pero parece que yo también recibí mi castigo… - Un chico de pelo oscuro y ojos azules miraba con desconcierto su propia ropa, ahora de color chocolate.

- No, yo lo siento, estaba distraída – Sango sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y luego miró a su interlocutor – Espera, no eres tú…

- Sango, por fin te encuentro, ¿qué le pasó a tu camisa? – Kagome miró al acompañante de su amiga – Ah, hola…desconocido.

- No eres...¿Kagome? – le respondió.

- ¿Miroku?

- ¡Por supuesto, tú eres la cita de mi amiga! – dijo Sango.

- Ah, mucho gusto – Kagome extendió su mano – con que tú eres ese idiota del que me hablaron. Lo siento, pero me cansé de esperarte. Adiós.

Se dio la vuelta y arrastró a Sango de la mano. Ésta solo volteó su cabeza por encima de su hombro y se despidió del chico. Algo confundido, él hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Quién le habló de mí?

- ¡Un pajarito! – le grito su cita. Más bien, su no-cita.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

_Bueno, a mi me gustó el capítulo…espero que a ustedes también. _

_¡Manden reviews!_


	3. ¡Sorpresas!

_¡Hola a todos! Realmente les agradezco todos sus reviews, y aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia. Pero antes, una aclaración: La página de citas (que en realidad es invento mío, no intenten entrar, no existe) de mi historia, que ha dado origen al título de este fic, es "v doble v doble v doble punto cita con el destino punto com", e intenté escribirla como dirección web, pero FanFiction no me lo aceptó, así que por eso hay algún espacio vacío por aquí y por allá…bueno, eso es todo, ¡ahora a la historia!_

_¡Ahhh! y lo que está entre paréntesis y cursiva en la historia son mis notas da autora…jejeje._

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

**Cita con el destino**

**Capítulo 3. ¡Sorpresas!**

-Sango… – dijo Kagome en un tono cansado.

- ¿Sí?

- Ya puedes dejar de sacudir tu mano en forma de despedida – dijo – estamos en el taxi.

- Sí, ya sé, pero entonces, ¿qué es esa sombra que también mueve su brazo? – refutó mientras señalaba hacia atrás.

Kagome volteó para ver hacia donde miraba su amiga. Luego de confirmarlo, respondió:

- Es el estúpido muñequito mecánico de McRonald's.

- Ahhh, pensé que era Miroku, con razón no se movía…bueno…cambiando de tema, ¿por qué le hiciste eso?

- Por que se lo merecía. Es un idiota.

- Ni siquiera lo conoces.

- Pero yo me enteré de todo.

- ¿Tu "pajarito" te lo dijo? Apuesto que es un chico, solo ellos hacen eso…

Kagome se quedó inquieta y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al pensar en el chico X.

- No es asunto tuyo – dijo, y giró su cara para un lado.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Miroku e Inuyasha llegaron al departamento que compartían en el campus de la universidad. Inuyasha no preguntó nada sobre la cita de su amigo, porque ya conocía esa cara de "fracasado en el amor" que ponía Miroku siempre después de una mala salida con una chica. Francamente le encantaba verlo así. Le alegraba el día.

- Me voy a dar una ducha – dijo Miroku, y se encerró en el baño.

- Me da igual… - dijo Inuyasha, y prendió la computadora que tenían en su pequeña sala.

Miroku comenzó a desvestirse, cuando del bolsillo de su chaqueta cayó un pañuelo blanco con manchitas rosadas.

- ¿Qué es esto? – lo levantó del piso y leyó lo que estaba escrito en él – _siete cero ocho…bla bla bla numérico telefónico…Sango._

- Ajá… - Miroku analizó la situación – con que el pañuelo, nombre de chica, manchas rosadas, la chaqueta de hoy…todo lleva a una conclusión…

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Sango ya estaba en pijamas y haciendo el ademán de estar buscando algo, salió a la sala del departamento.

- Kagome, viste mi pañuel…ahh, es cierto, jeje.

- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

- ¿Qué cara? – dijo Sango, intentando disimular.

- Esa de "acabo de hacer una travesura y estoy muy feliz porque eso me hace pensar que soy una chica mala".

- ¡Yo no hice nada!

**- **SÍ hiciste algo.

- ¿De verdad quieres saber?

Kagome respondió sarcásticamente:

- No, en realidad no, ¿por qué te preguntaría?

- Ah, entiendo – Sango lo dijo despistada y naturalmente, luego, dio media vuelta y regresó a su cuarto – Bueno, tengo que estudiar para mi examen de mañana…

- Pero mañana es domingo…

- Ahhhhhh…cierto, ¿no? entonces me voy a dormir… ¡Buenas noches!

Kagome se quedó ahí y escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

- Próxima lección para Sango: El sarcasmo – se dijo a sí misma, y prendió la televisión.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Sonó el despertador a las 7:00 de la mañana. Kagome lo apagó y se levantó de mala gana. Era lunes, y eso significaba el inicio de otra semana más en la universidad… Sacó una bata de baño y salió de su habitación.

- Buenos días Sango – dijo al ver a su amiga caminar hacia ella.

- ¡Buenos días Kagome! ¿Por qué esa cara?

- ¡TENGO MUCHO SUEÑO! Odio levantarme tan temprano…

- Vamos, hay que comenzar la semana con una sonrisa… ¿Sabes por qué?

- ¿Por qué?

Sango la miró con una sonrisita y de repente corrió hacia la puerta contraria a la de Kagome.

- ¡Porque te gané el baño!

- ¡SANGO! Para eso si eres viva, ¿no?

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Sango salió del edificio de departamentos y empezó a caminar hacia el sector de Ingeniería en Telecomunicaciones (_nota: la universidad es muuuuuuuuy grande y por si acaso, no sé mucho de carreras universitarias porque yo todavía no estoy en esa etapa así que…¡tolerancia!_). Un ruidito conocido timbró en su bolso y sacó su celular. Leyó el mensaje y no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. Inmediatamente respondió.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Kagome salió algo retrasada de su departamento y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a su primera clase. Llegó justo a tiempo y se sentó en el grupo que compartía con otros tres compañeros en el aula. Los saludó y en ese momento empezó la clase. Pero no prestó atención. Algo más ocupaba su cabeza ese momento. O mejor dicho, alguien.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

- ¿Miroku, que haces? – Inuyasha hablaba con la boca llena y un tono de reproche, mientras sostenía su hamburguesa y le iba dando feroces mordidas. Ambos estaban en la cafetería y era la hora de almuerzo.

- Espera un momento…casi acabo…

- ¿Casi acabas QUÉ? – Inuyasha estiró su mano y le arrebató el celular, agarrándolo con sus manos grasosas – "Estudio en la Universidad mayor de Tokio la carrera de Derecho, ¿y tú?"

- ¿A QUIÉN le mandas este mensaje?

- ¿Quieres la verdad?

- Y nada más que la verdad…

- Primero déjame mandar ese mensaje – dijo Miroku alargando su mano.

Inuyasha apretó el botoncito correspondiente.

- "Enviar" Listo…habla.

- Bueno, te acuerdas de mi cita del otro sábado cuando...

(Diez minutos de explicación después…con interrupciones de parte del sonidito de mensajes en el celular de Miroku, sus respuestas, y los gruñidos que hacía Inuyasha al comer…)

- …por eso tengo su número y ahora nos mandamos mensajes de texto.

- Espera un rato…me perdí en la parte entre el medio del medio y el principio de la tercera parte… ¿a quién le mandas mensajes, a esta Kagome, o a esa Sango?

- A algunas personas realmente la comida las atonta… - dijo en un murmullo.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Nada.

- ¿Y bien?

- A Sango.

-¿Quién es ella?

- La chica de la explicación después del tercer mensaje que recibí, o para ti, la del final de la primera parte del medio de todo.

- Ahhh… ¡esa!

- Así es…

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-¿Oye, te vas a comer eso?

Miroku alejó la bandeja del alcance de Inuyasha.

- Sí.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Inuyasha se despidió de Miroku y entró a su clase de "Diseño Avanzado II". Apenas se sentó desganadamente fue llamado por el profesor y se acercó a él.

- ¿Qué sucede, profesor Takeda?

- Acabo de recibir una nota del director del área de Arquitectura y quiere que vayas a su oficina en este momento.

- ¿Pasó algo malo?

- No lo sé, pero será mejor que vayas ahora. Sabes que el director Shinase no tolera los retrasos.

- Entiendo – Inuyasha dio media vuelta y salió del aula rápidamente.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Inuyasha llegó al corredor de la dirección, donde se encontraba la secretaria de siempre, rodeada de sillas para todos aquellos que llegaran y esperaran ser atendidos. A ambos lados se veían puertas y cada una tenía una placa que señalaba el nombre de la respectiva autoridad, y al centro, al final del pasillo, la oficina del Director General de la universidad.

- Disculpe – le dijo a la agradable secretaria – el director de Arquitectura me citó a su oficina, soy Inuyasha…

- Sí, el director te esta esperando – presionó el botón que accionaba el comunicador – Señor Shinase, aquí está el joven que deseaba ver.

- Hágalo pasar – se escuchó venir de una voz gruesa a través del comunicador.

- Gracias – dijo Inuyasha, despidiéndose de la mujer.

Cuando entraba a la oficina, pudo ver a una chica que estaba sentada en una de las sillas y que al pasar le dirigió una mirada indescriptible. No podía evitar pensar que la había visto antes. Aquellos ojos chocolate y su cabello oscuro le eran muy familiares…

- Señor Inuyasha... – la puerta se cerró tras él y se encaminó al escritorio del director.

- Buenas tardes – dijo, e hizo una reverencia.

- Lo llamé aquí para discutir un asunto muy importante. Es sobre sus calificaciones.

- ¡_No de nuevo!_ – pensó Inuyasha.

- Están muy bajas. El año pasado pasó de curso, se podría decir, gracias a un milagro. Pero esta vez sí perderá el año si no se dedica más a sus estudios. El hecho de que sea nuestra estrella deportiva no implica que pueda salvarse esta vez.

- Lo siento, director, ¿y qué puedo hacer?

- Como el hecho de motivarlo a estudiar por sus propios medios no funciona, hemos decidido, junto con el consejo de la universidad, tomar nuestras propias medidas. Tu eres inteligente, Inuyasha, y tienes mucho potencial. Sé que puedes hacerlo. Sé que gracias a nuestro plan, no perderás el cuarto año de Arquitectura que ahora cursas.

- Disculpe, ¿cuáles son sus medidas?

- Te pondremos un tutor, que te ayudará a estudiar y a mejorar tu promedio. No te preocupes, estarás en buenas manos. Es una…

- ¿Es una mujer? – interrumpió, sorprendido.

- Es una de nuestras mejores estudiantes – continuó, haciendo caso omiso a Inuyasha – y confiamos en que harás todo lo que te diga – el director encendió el intercomunicador y habló con la secretaria – Por favor, Minami, haz pasar a la señorita Higurashi.

La chica de ojos chocolate y cabello oscuro pasó a la oficina.

- Señor Inuyasha, le presento a su nueva tutora, la señorita Kagome Higurashi. Ella cursa tercer año de Arquitectura.

Kagome e Inuyasha se miraron mutuamente de pies a cabeza.

- ¡Tú eres…! – dijeron al unísono, sin dejar de mirarse, y tratando de poner en orden las ideas que se arremolinaban en sus cabezas.

- Bueno, jóvenes, los tengo que dejar. El consejo tiene una reunión importante en este momento. Pueden volver a sus clases. Comienzan la tutoría mañana por la tarde.

El director cruzó la oficina sin aparente curiosidad y salió de ella dando un fuerte portazo que no logró despertarlos de su estado de shock.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

_Bueno, no puse muchas notas de autora...jejeje, pero aquí tienen la continuación y espero que les haya gustado. ¿Sorprendidos? Yo sí._

_¡Manden reviews!_


	4. Toda la verdad

_¡Hola! Aquí yo de nuevo, con otro capítulo…bueno, no tengo nada más que decir…así que vamos al cuarto capítulo._

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

**Cita con el destino**

**Capítulo 4. Toda la verdad**

Después de un largo momento de silencio, Kagome fue la primera en hablar…casi.

- No eres…

- …la chica de la plaza, el sábado…

- …con razón te me hacías conocido…

Ambos hablaban de manera tranquila y ensoñadora.

-…asistes a esta universidad…vas un año menos que yo…

(Sonido de disco rayado)

- ¡Un momento! ¿Vas un año menos que yo? – los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron como platos.

Kagome asintió tímidamente ante la reacción de su pupilo.

- No puede ser… - Inuyasha se llevó las manos a la cara y empezó a reprocharse a sí mismo – ¡como pude caer tan bajo! ¿Qué van a pensar de mí? ¡Una MUCHACHITA de tercer año va a ser mi tutora!

- Oye oye oye… primero, ¡NO soy una "muchachita"! Casi tengo tu edad…idiota…y segundo, tendrás que pasar clases bajo mi tutoría, sin reclamos ni quejas, porque sino reprobarás el año… ¿y quién será el muchachito entonces?

Inuyasha refunfuñó. Aunque lo meditó por un momento. No quería perder el año. No podía hacerlo. Talvez... si funcionaría.

- Está bien... – dijo - ¿A qué hora debemos reunirnos mañana?

- A las seis de la tarde en la biblioteca.

- Ahí estaré.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Sango llegó al departamento con el celular en la mano. Si…seis horas después seguían con los mensajitos…

- Sango, deja ese celular en paz… - se escuchó desde la sala – además se te van a acalambrar los pulgares de tanto escribir esos mensajes cuyos destinatario no me quieres decir o----

- Descuida, Kagome... – Sango la interrumpió, y luego devolvió su vista al celular que empezó a emitir un sonido típico - ¡NOOO! ¡NO NO NO! ¡Maldito aparato!

-… se va a acabar la batería, ¿o lo dije muy tarde?

- ¿Dónde está mi cargador? – Sango sacudió a Kagome por los hombros salvajemente.

- ¿En… tu cuarto?

Sango corrió como un bólido.

- Realmente tiene que aprender a controlar su ira...

Sango volvió más rápido de lo que se fue.

- Ya lo puse para cargar…

- Wow acabas de salvar el mundo.

- Tienes razón, MI mundo – Sango se sentó al lado de su amiga.

- Y… ¿quién es?

- No te lo voy a decir. Sabes que hicimos un trato de "intercambio de información siempre" o IDIS, abreviado, y hasta que no me digas algo del pajarito soplón, no te diré nada del manda-mensajes.

- Bueno… - hizo una mueca de reproche, hasta que se ocurrió algo - Espera un rato…mira, si me hablas del chico de los mensajes----

- MANDA-MANSAJES – Sango interrumpió – sección 2, párrafo 5, línea 6 de la ley IDIS, cito: "Se inventarán códigos de intercambio de información y estos tendrán que ser acatados por las personas partícipes del intercambio, o dicho intercambio será suspendido por un periodo de 3 días".

- Sango…como iba diciendo, si me hablas del chico de los mensajes----

Sango la miró asesinamente.

- Si me hablas del "manda-mensajes", entonces yo hago un intercambio de información hablándote del "pajarito soplón".

- No se puede. Como dice la sección 1, párrafo 2, línea 14: "La persona A que sugiere el intercambio de información mediante una pregunta dirigida hacia la persona B, tiene el derecho y el privilegio sagrado de saber la información pedida a la persona B, antes que dicha persona se entere de la información de la persona A".

- Déjame ver…tú fuiste la que preguntó primero sobre el "pajarito soplón".

- Sí… ya lo vas entendiendo…

- Entonces no te diré nada.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Eran las tres de la tarde e Inuyasha entro al coliseo de la universidad cargando la bolsa en la que llevaba su ropa de deportes. Se dirigió a los vestidores y por el pasillo se cruzó a una compañera, más bien una amiga deportiva.

- Buenas tardes Inuyasha – le saludó alegremente.

- ¿Ah? Oh, hola Sango.

- ¿Entrenamiento de básquet? A propósito, ¡buen juego el del sábado en la mañana!

- Gracias…pues sí…entrenamiento de básquet y después el de fútbol, y…déjame ver, mañana, miércoles, de voley y atletismo, y el jueves de natación, ¿tú?

- Yo solo estoy en el equipo de básquet femenino, entrenamientos martes, jueves y sábados. Como ves, acabo de entrenar.

- Ya veo… - la mente de Inuyasha estaba en otra parte.

- Estás distraído por algo.

- ¿Qué?

- Algo te distrae mucho.

- Ahh sí…es que el director de la carrera de Arquitectura me puso una tutora de tercer curso…y tengo mi primera clase con ella esta tarde y si no voy pierdo el año – un dejo de mal humor y tristeza apareció en el rostro de Inuyasha.

- Vamos, no pongas esa cara, sé que eres un cerdo machista, pero aprovecha las clases con esa chica, porque no queremos que el deportista del año se quede castigado en cuarto año…

- Tienes razón.

-¿Ves, siempre busca el lado positivo a las cosas – le dio unos suaves golpecitos en la espalda - ¡Hasta luego! – Sango comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

- Sí, gracias Sango – Inuyasha estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta – espera…¡no soy un cerdo machista!

Sango no se molestó en darse la vuelta para mirarlo. Solo exclamó:

- ¡Sí lo eres!

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Kagome y Sango estaban sentadas en la sala de su departamento. Kagome tenía todavía algo de tiempo hasta su encuentro con Inuyasha para su tutoría. Sango estaba de vaga.

- ¿Ves? Si dices la frase algo cantadita, es porque lo dices sarcásticamente, es solo cuestión de darse cuenta del tono de voz que se emplea.

- Ohh ya entiendo.

- ¿Sí? – Sango afirmó con la cabeza – bien, haremos una prueba.

- Bueno.

- Como eres tan inteligente, seguro la entenderás.

- ¡Ay, gracias! Eso fue muy halagador…

- Esa era la prueba…

- Oh.

- ¡Sango no puede ser! Llevamos aquí media hora.

- No es fácil…

- Bueno, ya me cansé.

- Yo igual…dime una cosa… ¿todavía estás enojada con ese chico de tu cita?

- No…solo fue momentáneo, de esas cosas que luego se olvidan…además, no creo que lo vuelva a ver. De todos modos, no puedo juzgar a una persona por lo que me hayan contado de ella. Yo misma tengo que formar mi opinión.

Sango dio un suspiro de alivio.

- Que bien…

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- ¡Ah! Es que…tú sabes, no es bueno guardar rencores…

Sonó el timbre. Kagome se paró y fue a abrir la puerta.

- ¿Quién será? – se preguntó.

La abrió y para su sorpresa era…

- ¡Miroku! ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo Sango, que de pura curiosa se había acercado a la puerta.

- Solo quería visitar a mi amiga…es mejor una charla en persona de seis minutos que pasar seis horas mandando mensajes.

Kagome estaba atónita.

Sango sonreía bobamente.

Miroku estaba apoyado contra la puerta con aires de galán.

- Y yo soy invisible, ¿no? – dijo Kagome.

- Oh, lo siento, que grosero fui. Buenas tardes, Kagome. Lamento mucho lo del sábado.

- No hay problema – dijo la chica, algo sorprendida.

- ¿Quieres pasar? – dijo Sango.

- ¿Puedo? – miró a Kagome.

- Claro…por favor siéntate en la sala mientras yo y mi amiga hablamos un rato. Cosas de mujeres, ya sabes…

- Está bien – Miroku pasó y se sentó como si nada pasara.

- Sango… - la acorraló contra la puerta – no me importa el IDIS. Habla ahora.

- Bien…es una historia larga.

- Pues hazla corta.

- Le dejé mi pañuelo a Miroku con mi número de teléfono el me mandó un mensaje y yo le respondí así que estuvimos mandando mensajes durante unas seis horas en la que hablamos de todo y de nada y prácticamente sabe casi toda mi vida y yo la suya.

Sango tomó aire.

- Bueno…entonces ahora está todo claro – Kagome sonrió, y miró su reloj – Ya me tengo que ir, diviértete contándole el resto de tu vida a Miroku.

- ¡Por supuesto! Entonces nos vemos después… ¿A dónde vas?

- No te lo diré - Kagome se despidió con la mano y tomando sus libros y su bolso, salió del departamento y se dirigió al ascensor.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Inuyasha llegó a la biblioteca de la universidad con algo de retraso. O eso creía. Vio a una impaciente tutora sentada en una de las mesas con un libro en sus manos y un malhumor evidente.

- ¿Qué lees? – dijo, tratando de parecer natural.

- "Como aparentar el buen humor cuando tienes ganar de cortarle la cabeza a alguien"… es un buen libro, lo admito…

- Mira, realmente lo siento – Inuyasha estiró la silla y se sentó al frente de ella – el entrenamiento de fútbol nos quitó un poco más de tiempo---

- Media hora – dijo fríamente.

- Bueno, si…

- Entonces, ya que estás aquí, comencemos de una vez – Kagome sacó uno de sus libros y lo abrió rápidamente.

- ¿Y con que comenzaremos?

- Con los libros de primer año. Temas básicos.

- ¿Estas bromeando? ¡Primer año!

- Así es…si no mal recuerdo, ahí fue donde me dijo el director que empezaste a tener problemas…

- ¡Está bien!

- Así me gusta. A ver…Urbanismo. ¿Qué es el urbanismo?

- No tengo la menor idea, ¿por qué tengo que saber eso?

Kagome suspiró.

- Si esto es solo el principio, no me imagino el resto de nuestras clases…

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Sango y Miroku conversaban cómodamente sentados en el sillón de la sala. Sango reía animadamente.

- No lo puedo creer, ¿de verdad pasó?

- Sí, y no creo que lo olvide…ah, por cierto – Miroku metió una mano al bolsillo – te devuelvo tu pañuelo.

- Gracias…lo cuidaste bien, ¿no? Es mi favorito.

- ¡Claro! ¿Y… se puede saber por qué es tu favorito?

- Porque... – Sango se sonrojó - me ayudó a conocerte.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

-…y entonces así se sentaron las bases para el concepto actual de _urbanismo_. ¿Entiendes?

- No puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero… ¡sí entiendo!

- Que bien…entonces eso es todo por ahora.

- Espera… ¿no hay más?

- Sí, pero pasamos tutoría tres veces a la semana. Tenemos mucho tiempo.

- Claro… ¿adonde vas ahora?

- A mi departamento, aquí en el campus, el bloque "C".

- Y… ¿te puedo acompañar?

- ¿Eh?

- Es decir, bueno – Inuyasha se sonrojó un poco y llevó una mano detrás de su cabeza – queda de paso a mi bloque…y… tu entiendes…

- Por mi no hay problema – dijo ella regalándole una sonrisa, sorprendiendo al chico.

- Entonces vamos – Inuyasha volteó para que Kagome no notara el intenso rojo de sus mejillas.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

En el departamento el ambiente se mantenía igual. Miroku y Sango seguían conversando solo que con una pequeña variación.

- Jaque mate.

- ¿Puedes darme una oportunidad de triunfo? Ya vas ganando seis veces seguidas.

- Vamos a jugar de nuevo entonces – dijo Sango – quiero que sean siete.

Se escuchó el chirrido de la puerta y se escucharon pasos.

- ¿No hay problema en que pase adentro? – dijo Inuyasha en un susurro, viendo a Kagome atravesar la puerta.

- ¡Claro que no! Ahora te estoy invitando. Me hiciste recuerdo de unos libros que tengo y te pueden ayudar mucho si te los presto.

- Está bien, pero no quiero incomodar.

- Nah, no hay problema.

- ¿Y tu compañera?

- Por ella no hay problema. Es más, le gusta conocer gente nueva.

- Bueno… - Inuyasha esperó hasta que Kagome entrara y luego él atravesó la puerta.

- ¡Ya llegué! – exclamó Kagome.

- ¡Al fin llegaste del lugar al que no me quieres decir a donde fuiste! – gritó Sango

-Sí, ya lo sé – dijo mientras ponía sus cosas en el colgador de la entrada – pero ahora traje una sorpresa que lo aclarará todo. Dime ¿Sigue tu amigo aquí?

- Así es, el sigue aquí.

-¿Y porque no dice nada?

- ¡Silencio por favor! – dijo Miroku.

- Está intentando hacer una movida de ajedrez – dijo Sango.

- Esas voces se me hacen conocidas… - pensó Inuyasha.

Él y Kagome atravesaron el pasillo y ya estaban llegando a la sala.

- ¿Y qué es la sorpresa que--- ¿Inuyasha? – dijo Sango.

- ¿Sango? ¿Miroku? – dijo él.

- ¿Se conocen todos? – dijo Kagome, sorprendida.

Miroku seguía concentrado en su movida.

- Él es uno de los jugadores del equipo de básquet masculino – dijo Sango – lo conozco, es un amigo…Espera, ¿Qué haces con él?

Kagome se apresuró a contestar.

- Yo----

- Sango…entonces… tu eres la chica con la que Miroku ha estado mandándose mensajes todo este tiempo ¡Como no me di cuenta de la similitud de nombres!

- Porque estabas comiendo cuando te conté todo y en esos momentos dejas de pensar claro – comentó Miroku – Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Debería preguntarte lo mismo – alegó Inuyasha.

- ¡Kagome me debes una explicación! – gritó Sango.

- Yo… ¡déjame poner esto claro y te digo todo! A ver… Inuyasha es un amigo tuyo de las prácticas de básquet.

- Sí – dijeron Inuyasha y Sango al unísono.

- Miroku también es tu amigo ahora.

- Así es – dijo Sango.

-Y es… ¿amigo de Inuyasha?

- Sí, pero él y yo somos compañeros de departamento también – dijo Miroku.

- Ahh si – Sango interrumpió - eso me dijiste en el mensaje número 40, ¿no?

- Si te lo dije, pero en el número 41. El 40 fue el de mi carrera universitaria.

- Tienes razón…entonces el 39 fue el de----

- ¡Eso no me importa! – dijo Kagome - ¿Pueden concentrarse?

- Bueno bueno, ya está todo claro respecto a nosotros dos y… algo de Inuyasha – dijo Sango - ¿Cuál es su historia, señorita Higurashi?

- ¡Ella es mi tutora! –exclamó Inuyasha – acabamos de pasar una clase y la acompañé hasta acá y luego ella me dijo que me prestaría unos libros y me hizo pasar adentro.

- ¡Kagome es la tutora de la que me hablaste! - dijo Sango.

- Sí… - respondió él.

- Y… ¿por qué la acompañaste hasta aquí, eh, Inuyasha? – dijo Miroku con un toque de picardía.

- Sí, Kagome, ¿eh?– agregó Sango con el mismo tono de voz.

- ¡No me hables así Miroku! – dijo Inuyasha – más bien, yo te debo preguntar por qué estás tu aquí.

- Es cierto – dijo Kagome – Sango, ¿para qué vino él?

- ¡Vino para devolverme mi pañuelo!

- ¡Ya basta! – dijo Miroku – ya está todo claro. Ya no hay motivo para seguir peleando.

- Tu "amigo" tiene razón – dijo Kagome, mirando a Sango – Será mejor que le dé a Inuyasha esos libros.

- Yo lo espero y nos vamos los dos, ¿no, Inuyasha?

- Claro…

- Yo iré a guardar el tablero de Ajedrez – dijo Sango, y levantándose salió de la sala.

- Ahora vuelvo, iré por los libros.

- Te esperamos aquí – dijo Miroku.

- Espera, Kagome, ¿no tendrás una aspirina por ahí? –agregó Inuyasha.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

_Y…¿pues que les pareció? A mi me gusto. Pero esto es solo el principio, jejejejeje._

_¡Manden reviews!_


	5. Locuras y más locuras

_¡Hola! Pues aquí yo de nuevo con mis inventos…así que sin más preámbulo…¡vamos con la continuación de "Cita con el destino"! _

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

**Cita con el destino**

**Capítulo 5. Locuras y más locuras**

- ¡Ya llegué!

- Sango, ¿que haces vestida así? – dijo Kagome.

- Tenía entrenamiento de básquet.

- ¡Pero está lloviendo y solo tienes una polera y tu corto deportivo!

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Que te vas a----

Sango estornudó.

- resfriar.

- Bueno, parece que ya estoy enferma.

- No, ¿de verdad?

- ¡En serio! – Kagome la miró frío – ahh… ya entiendo… estás siendo sarcástica o… ¿es mi impresión?

Sonó el timbre. Kagome salió a abrir la puerta.

- ¿Si? Ah, Inuyasha, eres tú.

- Hola Kagome.

- ¿Quién es? – Sango estornudó.

- Es Inuyasha – dijo la chica.

- Hola Sango – agregó Inuyasha - Parece que no escapaste de la lluvia, ¿no?

- ¡Cállate!

- Kagome, vine a devolverte los libros que me prestaste hace una semana.

- ¡Gracias! Dime, ¿te parecieron interesantes?

- Pues…sí…

- ¡No los entendió! – gritó Sango, desde la sala.

- Bueno – Inuyasha trató de disfrazar su fastidio - tengo entrenamiento de básquet ahora. Nos vemos después. Hasta luego Sango – dijo, y se fue.

- ¿Qué tal va su avance? – dijo Sango, cuando vio que Kagome volvía a la sala.

- Va bien… ha progresado mucho en una semana.

- Ya veo… pero no me refería a eso.

- Ah, te refieres a… ¡SANGO! – gritó ruborizada, y le tiró un almohadón.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

- Buenas tardes, señoritas.

- Déjame adivinar – dijo Sango, que le daba la espalda - ¿Miroku?

Kagome asintió.

- Creo que no soy bien recibido, pero ¿podría sentarme a almorzar con ustedes?

- Claro – dijo Kagome.

- Por mi no hay problema – dijo Sango.

Miroku bordeó la mesa y se sentó frente a Sango.

- ¿Alguna novedad?

- Ninguna… - dijo Kagome.

- ¡Yo si tengo una! El próximo lunes tenemos partido.

- ¿Contra quién? – preguntó Miroku.

- No tengo la menor idea – dijo Sango – pero es nuestro primer partido en las ligas universitarias.

- ¡Que bien!

- ¡Al fin, comida!

El chico se limitó a dejar su bandeja sobre la mesa y se sentó a… tragar.

- Provecho, Inuyasha – dijo Kagome.

- Si, si – dijo sin dejar de masticar.

- Inuyasha, ¿tu también tienes partido…- Sango fue interrumpida por el tenedor de Miroku.

- Nunca le preguntes nada cuando este comiendo – dijo – para él, la hora de almuerzo es sagrada.

- Bueno, pero no tienes por qué apuntarme con… – Sango estornudó – … el tenedor.

- Salud – dijo Kagome.

- Me duele mi garganta… ¡Oh, helado! – dijo y le quitó el posillo a Miroku.

- ¡Oye! – exclamó el aludido.

- ¡Sango! – Kagome interpuso su mano entre la cucharilla con helado y la boca de la chica - tu partido es dentro de cinco días, tienes que cuidarte.

- Pero… es de chocolate...

- No.

- Por favor…

- No. Más bien, cuando lleguemos al departamento tomarás un té caliente y abrigarás tu garganta.

- Está bien.

- Ahora se buena chica y devuélvele el helado a Miroku.

Sango lo hizo.

- Gracias – dijo él.

- ¡Quiero más comida!

- Inuyasha, ¿terminaste ya? – dijo Sango.

No respondió y fue por más.

- Eso no es nada – dijo Miroku, que ahora saboreaba su helado gustosamente – su record es "una porción doble de ramen en 1 minuto".

- Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh.

- ¿Qué día es hoy? – preguntó Sango.

- Miércoles.

- Ahora no tengo nada que hacer… - dijo – Kagome, ¿que te parece si vamos al centro comercial?

- Me parece bien – le respondió – pero tengo clase con Inuyasha a las cinco.

- Hablando del rey de Roma – dijo Miroku, viendo como se acercaba.

- ¡Ya no había más comida! – exclamó.

- Entonces – dijo Sango, como si no hubiera habido tal interrupción – volvemos a las cuatro y media.

- Bueno.

- ¿No me invitan a mí?

- No, Miroku.

- ¿No me quieren?

- Si te queremos, eres nuestro amigo y todo, pero… - dijo Kagome.

- Pero ¿qué?

- Sabemos que hoy tienes clases.

Sango recogió sus cosas y junto con Kagome salieron riendo de la cafetería.

- ¿Me perdí de algo? – dijo Inuyasha, que había salido recién de su coma post-comida.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

- ¿Kagome donde está esa tienda de libros que decías?

Estornudo.

- ¡Ahhhh! salud a mí misma – dijo Sango - bueno… ¿Kagome? – no podía verla por ningún lado - ¿Kagome?

Nada. Caminó rehaciendo sus pasos unos quince metros y encontró a una chica muy familiar.

- ¡Aquí estás! – tosió – Ayyy maldito resfriado.

Sin embargo, Kagome no respondía. Parecía hipnotizada mirando una de las vitrinas.

- ¿Kagome? – pasó su mano en frente de la cara de su amiga - ¿Hola?

Nada.

- ¡Mira ahí viene Inuyasha!

- ¡Dónde!

- Jeje te pillé, te pillé, te pillé…

Kagome no pudo ocultar su cara de enojo.

- ¿Ese no es Miroku? – dijo apuntando detrás de Sango.

- ¿Eh? – volteó su cabeza.

- ¡JA JA!

- ¡Bueno!... estamos a mano…¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Qué veías?

- ¡Ese hermoso abrigo…! – dijo ensoñadora.

- Cómpralo.

Tos de parte de Sango.

- No puedo, mira el precio.

- Vamos, no puede ser tan… - miró la etiqueta –… sí puede ser tan caro.

- Lo quiero…ya estamos cerca de invierno…lo… necesito… – dijo suspirando.

- Y luego dicen que no existe el amor a primera vista.

Estornudo (ya sabemos de parte de quien).

-… pero no creo que pueda comprarlo.

- Ahorra dinero.

- ¿Y como voy a ganar "ese" dinero para luego ahorrarlo?

- Trabaja.

Doble estornudo (¿tengo que decir de quien viene?).

- ¿De qué? – preguntó Kagome.

- Mmmm… - Sango miró por todo el centro comercial – de… - ubicó un punto fijo – ¡de niñera!

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Inuyasha subió al edificio y entró a su apartamento. Todavía estaba en ropa de deportes.

- ¿Miroku? ¿Estás aquí?

- Si…

- ¿Qué harás esta noche?

- Nada… ¿por qué?

- Por nada…solo escuché que habrá un desfile de las "Espléndidas" de Yohiro Matzuki a las ocho, y me dieron dos entradas…

- Te escucho.

- Y lamentablemente no podré ir porque tengo examen mañana y realmente necesito estudiar…

- Háblame más de ese desfile.

- Modelos bonitas en traje de noche… casual… ¡que se yo!... bikini…

- ¡No digas más! Acepto tus dos entradas.

- Toma – se las tiró a la cara – tengo que ir a vestirme para encontrarme con Kagome.

- Tutoría a las cinco, ¿no? – dijo Miroku, mirando traviesamente las dos entradas.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

- Hola Inuyasha – dijo, al verlo entrar a la biblioteca de la universidad.

- Hola Kagome.

- ¿Listo para tu examen de mañana?

- Sí…pero creo que necesitaré un poco de tutoría antes.

Kagome sonrió.

- Entonces empecemos.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Sonaba su celular.

- ¿Hola? – dijo.

- _Hola Sango, habla Miroku._

- Ah, hola, ¿que se te ofrece?

- _Mira, tengo dos entradas para el show de las Espléndidas hoy a las ocho y quería saber si quisieras venir conmigo_.

- Las Espléndidas… - dijo Sango, con rabia.

- _Si, ¿que te parece?_

- Lo siento, Miroku, no podré acompañarte, no quiero ir para verte babear por esas mujerzuelas.

- _¿Qué?_

- Oh, lo siento, dije que no podré ir porque tengo mucha tarea.

- _Bueno, entonces será en otra ocasión. _

- Claro, adiós Miroku.

- _Hasta luego._

- Estúpidas… - masculló al colgar.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

- Bien – dijo Kagome – ahora sí estás listo.

- Si, gracias a ti – Inuyasha iba levantando sus cosas de la mesa.

- De nada – dijo extrañada. Era raro ver por parte de Inuyasha alguna expresión de gratitud.

- Entonces nos vemos mañana en la tarde y te digo como me fue.

- Claro.

-Hasta mañana, Kagome.

- Si, adiós Inuyasha.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Entro sigilosamente al departamento.

- ¿Miroku?

Nada. Silencio total.

- ¡Perfecto! – exclamó Inuyasha.

Dejó sus libros sobre la mesa de la sala y las bolsas de compras en la mesita de la cocina. Fue a cambiarse de ropa por una más adecuada.

- Ahora, manos a la obra – dijo, y colocándose un mandil de cocina, se dirigió al lugar antes mencionado.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

_Jejejeje ¿pues que les parece la más reciente invención de mi mente alocada? Me avisan en un review, ¿ok?_

_See ya!_


	6. Niños y pinchazos

_¡Hola! Aquí ésta loca de nuevo, con otro capítulo…bueno, como no tengo nada más que decir, vamos a por él…jeje no sé de donde salió "a por él"…_

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

**Cita con el destino**

**Capítulo 6. Niños y pinchazos**

Era temprano en la mañana y Sango caminaba hacia el edificio en el cual tenía clases.

- ¿Tu crees en el amor a primera vista? – le dijo una voz familiar, alcanzando su paso.

- ¿Qué? – dijo volteando, y se encontró con la mirada de Miroku fija en ella.

- Que si crees en el amor a primera vista.

- ¿Y esa pregunta? – dijo, notando cómo sin razón el color subía a sus mejillas.

- Solo dime si o no.

- Pues no sé… - se volteó, algo avergonzada - creo que si…

- ¿Sabes por qué te pregunto eso?

- No…

Miroku le tomó las manos, y la miró a los ojos.

- Porque parece que anoche mi corazón fue flechado por Cupido – le dijo – Anoche vi a un ángel caído del cielo…una mujer…espléndida…

De repente las ideas se organizaron en la cabeza de Sango.

- ¡Espléndida! - dijo gritando, y alzando las manos de Miroku en el aire las tiró con toda su fuerza hacia abajo, como queriendo arrancarle el brazo. Acto seguido, se alejó molesta del lugar caminando lo más rápido que pudo.

- ¿Acaso hice algo malo? – dijo un atónito Miroku.

- ¡Hola! – Kagome se acercaba por su detrás – te acabo de ver con Sango, ¿qué pasó?

- Ni siquiera yo lo sé… - respondió - ¿por qué lo dices?

- Porque acaba de aplicar contigo el "columpio mortal", utilizado solamente cuando está realmente molesta. Me alegro que no haya llegado a arrancarte el brazo.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Si… como sea, Inuyasha ya se fue a dar su examen, ¿no?

- Se fue muy temprano… ¿sabes? a pesar de que Sango sigue enferma aún conserva toda su fuerza – dijo mientras se sobaba lastimeramente su brazo.

- Y su furia…

- Parece que no está mejorando.

- Ahora está con una medicina que por ahora no surte efecto. Pero ya veremos como avanza.

- Ya veo – Miroku miró su reloj – bueno, tengo que ir a la biblioteca por un libro de Derecho Civil.

- Y yo tengo que ir a clases. ¡Nos vemos después!

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Levantó el auricular y discó el número del departamento. Eran las doce del mediodía, así que si no encontraba a nadie, no se sorprendería.

- _¿Hola?_ - escuchó.

- Hola…¿Sango?

- _Si, habla ella, y…hola…¿desconocido?_

- ¡Soy Inuyasha! – dijo molesto.

- _Ahh ¿si? Es que no te reconocí porque suenas muy nervioso... ¿algo pasa?_

- No, no pasa nada – dijo tratando de disimular.

- _Me estás mintiendo._

- ¡Te digo la verdad!

- _Mentira._

- ¡Es cierto!

- _Estás nervioso._

- No estoy nervioso.

- _Entonces ocultas algo._

- ¡No oculto nada que tenga que ver con Kagome! – dijo enojado. Segundos después se dio cuenta que había metido la pata.

- _¡AJÁ!_

- ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo haces eso?

- _Eso, querido Inuyasha, es algo con lo que se nace, no se "hace"._

- Mira, ya me hiciste perder tiempo, ¿está Kagome?

- _Sigues nervioso_ – se burló.

- ¡No estoy nervioso!

- _Entonces estás enojado._

- ¡Responde la maldita pregunta!

- _¿Cuál pregunta?_ – dijo inocentemente.

- Grrr… ¿Está Kagome SI o NO?

- _¿Por qué no dijiste eso antes? No, no está._

- Puedes… ¿dejarle un mensaje?

- _¿Qué me has creído? ¿Secretaria?_

- ¡OLVÍDALO! ¡Mejor le llamo a su celular! – dijo, y colgó.

Inuyasha entonces marcó el número del celular de Kagome.

- ¿Hola, Kagome? – preguntó.

- _Ella no está ahora, habla Sango, ¿quiere dejarle algún mensaje?_

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Tocó el timbre y espero a que alguien abriera la puerta. Apenas vio quién era, intentó ocultar el paquete que llevaba.

- ¡Hola Inuyasha! – dijo Sango, y luego fijó su mirada en el paquete – ¿Para mí? – se lo quitó – ¡gracias, no tenías que molestarte!

- ¡Sango, devuélveme el paquete! – intentó desesperadamente quitárselo de las manos, pero ella esquivaba las arremetidas de Inuyasha con facilidad.

Después tan solo lo… olfateó.

- ¡Asquerosa! – le gritó Inuyasha.

- Huele a…

- ¡Devuélveme el paquete!

- … ¡Chocolate! – exclamó, e intentó sacar la cinta que lo mantenía cerrado.

- ¡Hagas lo que hagas, no lo abras!

- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? – dijo una voz que al parecer acababa de llegar.

- ¡Kagome, mira lo que me trajo Inuyasha, y el no me lo quiere dar!

- Suelta el paquete, Sango.

- Pero…

- No es tuyo.

- Bueno… señora – masculló.

- Hola Inuyasha – dijo Kagome – Sango me dijo que vendrías aquí para la tutoría.

- Sí.

Estornudo.

- ¡Sango! – dijo su amiga.

- … ¡Kagome! – le respondió, y se fue por ahí.

- ¿No te parece que está actuando muy aniñada? – opinó Inuyasha, susurrando en el oído de Kagome.

- Creo que es un efecto secundario de la medicina para el resfrío – dijo en voz baja.

- ¿Qué tipo de medicina le has estado dando?

- Un… "resfriolito" o algo así, ¿por qué?

- ¡Kagome! ¡Esa es una medicina especial para niños menores de seis años!

- ¿Quieres decir que por eso es que…

Ambos veían a Sango saltar de un lado a otro del departamento, con un estornudo por cada dos saltos.

- Oh no – dijo Kagome - ¿es eso posible?

- Viendo a Sango, sí.

En ese momento tocaron el timbre. Kagome abrió la puerta y para su "suerte" era Miroku.

- Hola… - dijo ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – agregó Inuyasha.

- Tranquilo, amigo, solo vine a buscar a Sango para que me de algo de ayuda "femenina".

- No creo que te pueda ayudar – opinó Kagome – Mírala.

- ¿Acaso le diste "resfriolito"? – dijo Miroku.

- ¿Soy la única que no conoce el poder maligno de ese "resfriolito"?

- El efecto se pasará en un par de horas - le dijo a manera de respuesta – ahora hay que mantenerla distraída.

- ¿Y entonces que vamos a hacer para que se cure del resfriado? – dijo preocupada.

- Faltan tres días para su partido – dijo Inuyasha – la única solución posible es un…

- ¡No digas esa palabra delante de ella! – exclamó Kagome.

- …pinchazo.

(TA TA TA TAN…)

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Inuyasha esperaba en la sala de estar del departamento de las chicas. Tenía en sus manos el preciado paquete con "olor" a chocolate, y en una de sus mejillas un pequeño morete.

- ¿Cómo quedaron? – dijo cuando vio que Kagome se aproximaba.

- Bueno… después de su pequeña reacción a la palabra "pinchazo" – dijo señalando la destrucción presente en el lugar -, decidió que iría a la enfermería solamente si la acompañaba Miroku. Por su parte, él aceptó solo si llevaba la protección anti-golpes necesaria.

- Creo que va a necesitar mucha.

- Sí… ¡Ah! No me dijiste como te fue en el examen.

- ¡Me fue muy bien! Gracias a tu ayuda saqué un sobresaliente.

- ¡Me alegra mucho! … ¿Y ese paquete?

Inuyasha volteó su cabeza y lo recordó.

- Ah, es cierto, con todo el problema de Sango lo había olvidado – sin quererlo se sonrojó un poco mientras lo miraba – yo lo hice para… - giró su cabeza y se encontró con el rostro de Kagome muy cerca al suyo.

- ¿Qué te pasó aquí? – le preguntó y tocó suavemente su mejilla derecha.

- ¿Ahh? – en ese instante su cara se sonrojó más.

- Tienes un morete ahí.

- Ahh, eso… fue obra de Sango. Me atacó tan rápido cuando dije "pinchazo" que no me dejó hacer nada...

- ¿Quieres que te traiga hielo?

- No, así está bien…gracias.

En ese instante fue Kagome la que se sonrojó al notar la proximidad de sus rostros.

- Y… - dijo alejándose un poco – ¿qué decías del paquete?

- Es una caja de chocolates…los…hice yo mismo.

- ¿Si? ¿Y para quién son?

- Bueno, son…

Timbre. Kagome se levantó y se dirigió al recibidor.

- ¿Sí? – dijo al abrir la puerta, y se sorprendió cuando no vio a nadie.

- ¡Aquí abajo! – dijo una vocecita chillona.

Kagome bajó la mirada.

- Hola, soy Shippo, y tú debes ser mi nueva niñera.

(TA TA TA TAN...) (jeje)

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

- ¡NO! ¡Soy muy joven para morir!

- Señorita, solo es un pinchacito que no duele nada – dijo la enfermera – ahora…¡puede soltarse del marco de la puerta!!! ¡lleva pegada ahí como una media hora!

- ¡NO! ¡No quiero entrar ahí! ¡Odio las agujas!

- Joven – dijo la enfermera mirando a Miroku, que estaba sentado tranquilamente en la sala de espera "leyendo" una revista de modas femenina – ¿Podría ayudarme a meter a su novia adentro, por favor?

- ¡No soy su novia! – gritó Sango.

- ¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! Vamos cariño, debes entrar donde te indica la amable enfermera.

Miroku la levantó del piso y se la puso en uno de los hombros.

- ¡Suéltame cretino, te juro que si no lo haces te voy a meter yo misma ese frasco por el…

- Disculpe, ¿es su novia alérgica a la penicilina que le vamos a administrar?

- ¡No soy su novia, maldita sea! ¡Bájame Miroku! – Sango no dejaba de golpear su espalda.

- No hasta que te tranquilices y dejes de gritar – le dijo, y luego se dirigió a la enfermera – No, ella no es alérgica a ningún medicamento.

- ¡No, no! Uno nunca sabe – dijo Sango – más vale prevenir que lamentar, ¿no? Así que mejor se ahorra las preocupaciones y nosotros nos vamos sin el pinchazo, es decir, sin posibilidad de alergia.

- No se preocupe – dijo la enfermera, preparando la penicilina – hacemos un pequeño pinchazo de prueba para ver si es alérgica, y luego administramos la correcta dosis en un segundo pinchazo.

- ¿Doble pinchazo?

- Así es.

- En ese caso no soy ni tengo posibilidades de ser alérgica – dijo Sango.

Miroku entendió que ya podía bajarla.

- Muy bien, échese en aquel lugar, y ya podemos comenzar, que tengo la penicilina lista.

- ¡NO! – Sango corrió hacia la puerta pero Miroku la detuvo.

- Vamos Sango, es por tu bien – le dijo.

- No…

- Señorita, tengo la aguja lista, y si se tarda más tiempo en echarse, se hará más costosa y dolorosa la entrada.

- ¡Mi colita! – dijo Sango.

- Mucho dolor, y mucho más tiempo – dijo la enfermera.

Se sentó, y luego se acostó en la camilla boca abajo, en señal de derrota.

- Joven, ¿podría salir afuera un rato, por favor? ¿O a la señorita no le molesta que su novio esté presente?

- Por mi – dijo Miroku – no hay ningún problema, ¿no, cariño?

- Amorcito – dijo Sango dulcemente, y luego agarró una vasija de vidrio que alcanzó - ¡Vete ahora mismo o te juro que te parto la cara, PERVERTIDO!

Miroku escapó por segundos de un impacto mortal protagonizado por su cabeza y la vasija.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

- Entonces así es como crece una plantita.

- ¡Oooooohhhhhh! – exclamó el niño.

- Inuyasha – dijo Kagome, al ver su ceño fruncido – ¿no te estás aburriendo?

- No, la verdad me alegra compartir MI tiempo de tutoría con ese… niño – dijo molesto, sentado en el piso y con las manos cruzadas.

- Y no te olvides de "compartir" los chocolates – agregó Shippo - ¡estaban buenísimos!

- ¡Te comiste los chocolates! – exclamó Inuyasha – Pequeño mocoso…

- ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso eran para alguien especial?

- Bueno, yo… ¡los traje para que Kagome los probara a ver como me habían salido!

- Claro – dijo Shippo – y por eso llevaban la nota "Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí" escrita con letra de monstruo…

Kagome solo podía ver la pelea entre dos mentes completamente infantiles desde su cómodo sillón en la tranquilidad de su casa.

- Esto está bueno – susurró.

- Pequeño monstruo… - masculló Inuyasha.

- ¡Celoso! – gritó Shippo.

- ¿Qué? – dijeron Kagome e Inuyasha al unísono.

- Vamos, ustedes saben a lo que me refiero… - agregó Shippo, con voz filosófica - ¡Ahora pelea, cobarde! ¿o no eres lo suficientemente monstruo para hacerlo?

- Grrrrr… Te arrepentirás de lo que dices…

- ¡Al Ataque!

Ambos empezaron a, lo que en su estilo infantil sería, pelear:

- ¡Mocoso!

- ¡Bestia!

- ¡Monstruo!

- ¡Celoso!

- ¡Niño mimado!

- No puedo creerlo – dijo Kagome – ¡y tengo asientos de primera fila!

(Media hora de "insultos" infantiles después…)

- ¡Y el ganador – dijo Kagome levantando su mano en señal de victoria – es el invencible…Shippo, el niño maravilla!

- ¡No es justo! – dijo Inuyasha – Yo perdí a propósito…

- Si claro… - dijo Shippo – a menos a que digas eso porque quieres… la revancha.

- ¡Estoy dispuesto si tu lo estás!

- Quiero una pelea limpia – dijo Kagome - nada de meter a familiares ni groserías…Ahora… ¡A pelear!

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

- ¡Kagome, ya llegam...

- ¡Silencio! – gritó Kagome.

- ¡Punto en contra para la humanidad! – escucharon.

- ¡Pedazo de desperdicio humano!

- ¿Y eso? ¿No es Inuyasha? – preguntó Sango.

- Creo que es…ohh, sí que lo es… - dijo Miroku, mientras avanzaba junto con Sango.

- ¿Qué es?

- Es una pelea de insultos infantil. En otros países existen campeonatos, son muy comentadas.

- ¡Gusano de agua puerca!

- ¡Pedazo de idiota!

- Y por lo que escucho – dijo Miroku – parece ser de nivel avanzado...

- Ahora siente mi golpe mortal – dijo una voz chillona - ¡Cara de perro!

Inuyasha se quedó callado.

- 1…2…3… - contaba Kagome – 4…4 ½…. ¡5! Nuestro campeón indiscutible, vencedor en cinco encuentros consecutivos, es… ¡Shippo, el niño maravilla!

Aplausos.

- ¡Nooooo!!!! – exclamó Inuyasha, cayendo al piso derrotado.

- ¡En tu cara de perro, Inuyasha! – dijo Shippo, quien fue alzado por Miroku y ovacionado por el pequeño público.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó Sango, dirigiéndose a Shippo.

- Soy Shippo – dijo el niño.

- Y ahora soy su nueva niñera – agregó Kagome.

- ¡Mi niñera favorita de todas las que tuve!

Todos menos Inuyasha se dirigieron a la cocina para celebrar. En medio del cortejo festivo, Shippo se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo y le sacó la lengua.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

_Wow...bueno, la verdad espero que les haya gustando el capítulo…es que últimamente no hay "feeling"… jejeje_

_¡Manden reviews!_


	7. Házme enojar

_¡Hola! Antes de continuar, quisiera agradecer a todas aquellas personas que leen esta historia, que dejan reviews, y que la siguen entusiastamente… ¡gracias!_

_Bueno, ahora sigamos con la historia, ¡yo también quiero saber que va a pasar!_

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

**Cita con el destino**

**Capítulo 7. Házme enojar **

El ambiente en la biblioteca estaba bastante tranquilo y silencioso (bueno...es una biblioteca, ¿que más se podría esperar?). Inuyasha se hacía el que leía un libro, y Kagome sentada a su frente lo miraba, extrañada.

- ¿Sigues molesto por lo de Shippo?

- ¿El niño monstruo? No, ¿por qué habría de estar molesto? Tan solo me venció humillantemente en un juego de niños, se comió todos los chocolates que tanto trabajo me habían costado hacer y me quitó el tiempo de tutoría contigo que era MI tiempo.

- Bueno, pero no es para que te pongas así.

- ¿Cómo "así"? – Inuyasha devolvió la vista al libro y se escondió tras él.

- Molesto.

- Yo no estoy… - Kagome bajó el libro que le impedía ver a Inuyasha y lo miró frío – bueno, estoy algo molesto.

- Bien, entonces será mejor que dejes de pretender que lees "Pico, el patito feliz" y prestes atención porque si no mal recuerdo estoy aquí para darte clases.

- Está bien… -dijo, resignado.

- Por cierto – agregó, y suavizó la mirada – gracias por los chocolates, fue un lindo detalle.

Inuyasha no hizo más que subir el libro y ocultarse tras él debido al intenso rojo que cubría sus mejillas.

- De nada – murmuró.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

- Sanguito...

- ¿Qué? – su tono seco lo asustó un poco, pero decidió seguir hablando.

- ¿Puedes darme un consejo?

- ¿No es suficiente con haberme derramado todo tu jugo encima por examinar a esa chica de minifalda?

- Pero no fue mi intención…yo te invité un jugo porque quería que nos tomáramos un descanso en esta ajetreada tarde de viernes, y discutiéramos algunos temas de interés social. No entraba en mis planes que mi jugo de frutilla cayera accidentalmente sobre tu ropa, mientras yo miraba sorprendido cómo es que las mujeres de ahora se pueden vestir de esa manera tan…indignante.

- ¿Sí? – Miroku asintió – Bueno… - Sango agarró el jugo que había dejado en la barra. Lo miró unos momentos, misteriosamente. En un movimiento rápido y furioso lo vertió sobre la cabeza del chico de ojos azules – hasta luego, idiota.

- ¡Pero Sango! – intentando desesperadamente limpiar el jugo rosado de su pelo, su cabeza, y prácticamente todo su cuerpo, Miroku tomó sus cosas del mostrador de la pequeña tienda universitaria y fue tras ella.

- ¿Y quién me va a pagar los jugos? – exclamó el vendedor.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Ya estaba atardeciendo. Los edificios del campus se iban iluminando, y ambos caminaban con paso lento, sin decir nada. El mal humor de Inuyasha ya se había pasado, así que había accedido acompañar a Kagome a su departamento y de paso prestarse de ella un libro sobre el tema que avanzaban ahora.

- ¿Vas a cuidar a ese niño? – dijo de repente.

- ¿Shippo?

- Si, ése.

- Hoy no, pero mañana en la tarde sí. ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Curiosidad… ¿no puedo preguntarte acerca de tu trabajo?

- Claro que lo puedes hacer – respondió ella – pero ya llega a parecer extraño cuando es la duodécima pregunta acerca de él.

Lo miró de frente y le regaló una sonrisa. Inconscientemente, e inspirado por el gesto, Inuyasha también sonrió.

- Me gusta cuando sonríes – dijo Kagome – deberías enojarte menos y sonreír más.

- ¿Estás insinuando que me enojo con frecuencia? – dijo algo molesto.

- No… solo digo que te enojas de todo y de nada.

Llegaron al bloque de apartamentos y empezaron a subir las escaleras.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

- ¡Deja de seguirme!! – gritó, cerrando la puerta en sus narices.

- ¡Espera, Sango!

- ¡Vete, me tienes harta! – escuchó a través de la puerta.

- Sólo quiero preguntarte algo, una cosita sencilla…

- Mmm…

- No te tomará más de un minuto, por favor...necesito de tu ayuda femenina.

Sango abrió la puerta, y vio a Miroku tirado de rodillas en el piso.

- Habla.

- ¿Cómo puedo conquistar a una supermodelo elegante, bella, y que no sabe que existo?

- ¡¡QUÉ!!¿Solo para eso has derramado jugo en mi ropa, me has perseguido toda la tarde, me hiciste vetar por toda la vida de mi café favorito, y casi logras que me metan a la cárcel? – la mirada asesina de Sango lo obligó a retroceder dos pasos.

- Si…

- Bueno – Sango trató de apaciguar su genio - hazte millonario, gana algo de clase, conviértete en un hombre importante, luego mátate "accidentalmente"; tu muerte y entierro saldrá en las noticias, asegúrate desde el infierno que ella los vea y entonces deseará haber estado casada contigo para luego quedarse con toda tu fortuna. Ahora ADIÓS – gritó, dando un terrible portazo.

Algo perplejo por la reacción, alcanzó a decir:

- Es una buena idea…

- Hola Miroku – Kagome terminaba de subir el último escalón cuando lo vio parado frente a la puerta.

- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – fue el saludo por parte de Inuyasha.

- ¿Yo? Tan solo aquí observando la majestuosidad de esta puerta de madera.

- ¿Por qué no tocas el timbre para que todos entremos? – dijo una extrañada Kagome - Sango debe estar ahí.

- Es por eso que no me conviene entrar.

- ¿Qué hiciste esta vez, Miroku? – Inuyasha se acercó y tocó el timbre por él.

- Oh…mejor me voy antes de que salga, tengo el ligero presentimiento de que sigue un poco enojada.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

- ¡QUÉ QUIERES AHORA, MIROKU!! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero cambio de humor al ver de quién se trataba - Ahh, son ustedes… lo siento si los asusté.

- Sí… bueno, pasemos adentro – dijo Kagome.

Inuyasha se dirigió en un susurro a una de las esquinas del piso en las que afortunadamente Miroku había podido ocultarse.

- Un "poco" enojada…si claro – dijo, y entró tras su tutora.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Apenas se abrió la puerta, entró y le dio un gran abrazo.

- ¡Kagome!

- ¡Shippo! ¿Estás listo para divertirte?

- ¡Sí! ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

- Vamos a pintar y colorear.

Ambos pasaron a la sala del departamento de Kagome y ella lo sentó en el sillón al frente de la mesita.

- Voy por unos refrescos – dijo la chica, y entró a la cocina.

Shippo comenzó a mirar el lugar con curiosidad.

- ¿Y Sango? – preguntó.

- Fue a su entrenamiento de básquet. Tiene un partido importante el lunes – respondió mientras traía los vasos en una bandeja.

- ¿Inuyasha?

- En su entrenamiento de fútbol, o de atletismo… uno de esos dos.

En ese momento tocaron el timbre, y ella se levantó para abrir la puerta.

- ¿Y Miroku?

- Él… - abrió la puerta y miró al visitante – está aquí…

- ¡Kagome! ¡No lo puedo creer! – entró sin permiso y con un aire triste y de derrota se derrumbó en el sillón al lado de Shippo.

- ¿Qué…qué pasa?

- ¡Está comprometida!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡No es posible! ¡Quise acercarme a ella, pero cuando lo hice un hombre la tomó de la mano y pude ver su anillo de compromiso!

- Me ayudarías a ayudarte si supiera de quien estás hablando.

- Sango…

- ¡¿Sango?!

- ¡No! Sango me dijo qué era lo que debía hacer…

- Ahh… - suspiró de alivio - Y no dio resultado… oh, pobre Miroku… ¿pero de quién estamos hablando?

- De la espléndida.

- ¿Ah?

- De una de esas supermodelos que se les dice espléndidas – intervino Shippo.

- Ah… ¿cómo sabes de eso, Shippo?

- Leo revistas, escucho radio y veo tv, ¿no es obvio?

- Bueno…de todos modos me imagino que venías buscando a Sango.

- Así es, ¿sigue enojada conmigo?

- Creo que sí, pero tal vez recupere su buen humor después de que sepa que te rompieron el corazón en mil pedazos – dijo Kagome, con una sonrisa inocente.

- Wow – dijo Shippo – eso realmente sube el ánimo.

- Oh…jeje…Miroku, ¿no tienes nada que hacer esta tarde? – dijo la chica.

- No. El amor me ha golpeado demasiado duro. Estoy de luto.

- Eh…seh…bueno, quizás puedas acompañarme a cuidar a Shippo.

- Me parece una buena idea – Miroku miró al niño.

- A mí se me hace que a alguien le molestaría – dijo éste, algo bajo.

- ¿Qué dijiste, Shippo? – preguntó Kagome.

- Que a mi no me molestaría.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

- Dime Kagome – Inuyasha subía con ella al apartamento de la chica - ¿como pudiste dejarlo solo? ¿Acaso eres cómplice del homicidio que encontraremos al llegar?

- No seas tonto, no podía suspender la tutoría por algo tan ridículo…además, ¿qué podría estar pasando? – sacó sus llaves y las metió en la cerradura de la puerta, cuando fue interrumpida.

¡PLAF! ¡PLAF! ¡PLAF! ¡PLAF!

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos ante el extraño ruido, y luego reaccionaron.

- ¡Kagome! ¡Abre la puerta, antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

Escucharon un grito ahogado, y se asustaron aún más.

- ¡Eso intento! – luchaba tratando de dar la vuelta a la llave lo más rápido posible.

¡PLAF! ¡PLAF! ¡PLAF! ¡PLAF!

- Ya casi, ya casi… ¡Listo!

- ¡Miroku, allá vamos! – gritó Inuyasha.

Siguieron el sonido mientras todavía persistía en el departamento, y los guió hasta el cuarto de su amiga.

- ¡Sango déjalo! ¡él no te ha hecho nada! – gritó Kagome mientras abrían de golpe la puerta, y su respiración se encontraba agitada.

- Hola chicos – ella se dio la vuelta, y vieron que agarraba una almohada que hacía juego con la cama.

- ¡Lo ha ahogado! – gritó Inuyasha.

- Sango… suelta la almohada y déjanos verlo – dijo Kagome, acercándose a ella con cautela.

- ¿De qué rayos hablan? – preguntó extrañada.

- No puedo creer tu sarcasmo… - dijo Inuyasha - ¿Dónde está Miroku?

- Ahh… él ya se fue hace mucho tiempo…

- ¡Cómo pudiste! – exclamó Kagome, después de un triste silencio.

- Esperen un momento, ustedes piensan que… ¡no! - rió - ¿están locos? Puedo hacerle daño, pero lo quiero mucho como para matarlo.

Ambos suspiraron de alivio.

- Pero, ¿y los golpes?

- ¿Eso? Solo intentaba ponerle fundas a estas malditas almohadas.

- Ahh, es cierto – dijo Kagome – Sango las golpea contra el piso o la pared para que entren.

- ¿Y el grito? – preguntó Inuyasha.

- ¿Grito? Ahh sí, sin querer me golpeé mi mano contra la pared sacudiendo una almohada.

- Muy bien, eso lo explica todo – dijo Kagome – pero…temíamos que le hicieras algo a Miroku porque parecías muy enojada con él la otra noche.

- Ahh no… él me dijo lo del compromiso de la modelo, yo me reí en su cara, luego me encargué de consolarlo y el me invitó a salir – lo dijo sin darle importancia al asunto, mientras seguía su labor con las almohadas.

- Wowowow, espera un momento, ¿te invitó a salir? – preguntó su amiga, a lo que Sango afirmó con la cabeza – ¿y qué le dijiste?

- Le dije que sí.

Kagome se acercó a su amiga.

- ¡Que bien! - exclamó entusiasmada - Bueno…la verdad yo me lo esperaba.

Sango sonrió. Luego se escuchó la única voz masculina en ese cuarto.

- ¿Cómo "esperaba"? ¿Por qué? Yo no entiendo nada…

- Inuyasha no seas idiota – dijo Kagome en tono tajante, y luego miró su reloj dirigiéndose a Sango – Pero ahora debes alistarte para el partido de esta noche.

- Tienes razón…

- Dejaré que te cambies – Kagome salió del cuarto, y fue al suyo.

Sango iba a desvestirse cuando notó en el lugar una molestia que se rascaba la cabeza con la mirada perdida como si no entendiera nada de nada.

- Inuyasha, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de salir de mi habitación?

- Pero no respondier…

- ¡Ahora! – gritó.

- Está bien… - salió y la puerta fue cerrada tras él - …mujeres – masculló.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

_Ah...bueno, aquí va otro capítulo…espero que les haya gustado. _

_Ya saben, cualquier comentario en un review! _

_Bye!_


	8. Cocina para mí

_¡Hola! Creo que ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que escribía el siguiente capítulo…Es que estaba esperando que me lleguen ideas para continuar. Jeje, además todo se me ocurre de un momento a otro, y así viene la inspiración. Aunque creo que inspiración no es una palabra que se pueda usar en esta historia, debería ser LOCURA! _

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

**Cita con el destino**

**Capítulo 8. Cocina para mí**

- ¡¡¡Wuuuuuuuuu!!! ¡¡¡Ganamos!!! – exclamo Sango, empujando la puerta al abrirla tan fuertemente que rebotó y casi mata a Inuyasha.

- ¡Oye, cuidado torpe! – dijo después de esquivar el portazo mortal, corriendo hacia adentro.

(PLAF!) - ¡¡¡¡Ouch!!!! – al parecer Miroku no pudo correr la misma suerte.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Kagome, sosteniendo a un inconsciente Miroku en sus brazos.

- Ohh no… - dijo Sango, abriendo la puerta y mirando a Miroku, quien tenía un inmenso chichón en la cabeza – tuviste suerte… ¡Si le hacías algo a la puerta tu te ibas a responsabilizar por los daños!

- Gracias por preocuparte… - dijo débilmente mientras se incorporaba.

- ¡Pasen adentro de una buena vez o voy a cerrar la puerta!

- ¡Inuyasha! – reprochó - Bueno… ¡Felicidades Sango! - dijo Kagome, mientras la abrazaba – tu equipo pasó a la siguiente ronda.

- ¡Sí! ¿No es genial? – volteó y pudo ver que Miroku se sobaba lastimeramente su cabeza - Ohh, Miroku, déjame traerte algo de hielo para tu cabeza… y tu brazo – Sango salió y entró a la cocina.

- ¿Qué te hizo en el brazo? – preguntó Inuyasha, con un tono ligeramente molesto.

- Después de su partido estaba tan alegre que vino y me dio un "golpe de felicidad".

- Ahh si, esa es la Sango que yo conozco – dijo Kagome.

- Ya sabía del golpe, pero no pensé que lo practicaría conmigo.

- ¿Cómo sabías del golpe? – preguntó Inuyasha, con el mismo tono.

- Por los mensajes que nos mandamos.

- Es cierto… - dijo Kagome – Prácticamente sabes todo sobre Sango y ella sabe todo sobre ti.

- Sí.

- ¿Qué tienen de especial esos mensajes? – Inuyasha se reclinó sobre el asiento – Para mí son ridículos e innecesarios. Si ya sabes de antemano todo sobre la otra persona, ¿Para qué están las reuniones o las citas como la que van a tener ustedes dos el sábado?…

- ¡Inuyasha! – gritó Kagome.

- ¿Pero que tiene? Tienen una cita el sábado, ¿o no?

Miroku asintió.

- ¡Pero no es para que seas tan indiscreto! – gritó Kagome.

- A mí no me molesta – dijo Miroku – lo único que me preocupa es que Sango se está tardando demasiado.

- ¡Aquí estoy! – dijo ella, al llegar con una bandeja, y empezar a dejar los vasos en la mesita – lo siento, es que estaba sirviendo unos refrescos. ¿Hablaron de algo interesante?

- No en realidad – comentó Kagome – solo…

- De la cita que tendrás con Miroku el sábado – dijo Inuyasha – y de sus mensajes, es decir… ¡Ouch! ¡Kagome! – se interrumpió a sí mismo, pues ella lo había pellizcado por debajo de su brazo.

- ¿Qué? Lo siento, no te escuché Inuyasha – Sango al final dejó la bandeja en la mesa y se sentó.

- De tu cit… – masculló, pero Kagome le tapó rápidamente la boca y comenzó a hablar por él.

- Decía que… hablábamos del gran juego de tu equipo esta noche, y opinábamos que esta primera victoria deberían celebrarla para darse ánimos y continuar así. ¿No, Inuyasha?

- Claro… - dijo aburrido y molesto.

- ¿Sí no? No es mala idea… Y bueno, ¿cómo quisieran celebrar mi victoria? – agregó sin hacer caso al comentario.

- ¿"Mi victoria"? ¿Eso no suena algo arrogante? – comenzó Inuyasha - Es decir, no fue solo TU victoria, sino la de todo el equipo, además…

- Me parece que alguien está de mal humor hoy - dijo Miroku, estirándose para tomar el hielo que Sango había traído en la bandeja.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Es cierto, Inuyasha, pareces molesto… más que de costumbre – dijo su amiga.

- Sango tiene razón – apoyó Miroku.

- ¡Eso es mentira! No estoy enojado, y por favor, desde hace cuánto que me conocen para decir que…

- Es todo un ciclo cuando se pone de mal humor - susurró Miroku en el oído de Sango y de Kagome, mientras Inuyasha seguía hablando sin ser escuchado – Primero habla groseramente, como ya lo hizo. Luego cuestiona todo lo que oye, como lo está haciendo. Miren, ahora vienen las amenazas.

- …porque te juro, Miroku, que si sigues hablando de esa manera te voy a golpear tan fuerte que…

- Y luego se queda callado, y maldice cada vez que le hablan cuando está en ese estado.

- …así que más te vale no decir estupideces – terminó Inuyasha.

Silencio.

- Inuyasha… - dijo Sango, para comprobarlo.

- ¡------! (Este comentario fue censurado debido a su altamente grosero contenido. Gracias)

- Y entonces – continuó Miroku – debemos esperar hasta que vuelva a su estado de humor normal.

- Oooohhhhhhh….

- Interesante… - dijo Sango – pero díganme, volviendo al tema principal, ¿cómo quieren celebrar la victoria del primer partido del campeonato?

Los tres se pusieron a pensar. Por su parte Inuyasha solo intentaba matar una mosquita inocente que había descubierto revoloteando alrededor de la lámpara de la sala.

- ¡Ya sé! ¡Hagamos un almuerzo casero! – propuso Kagome, después de observar todo el apartamento, ignorar la lucha de Inuyasha con la mosca y fijar su vista en la cocina - Pero… no solo para nosotros cuatro, sino para todo el equipo femenino de básquet.

- ¡Es una gran idea! – exclamó Sango.

- Podríamos programarlo para este fin de semana – comentó Miroku.

- Así es – dijo Kagome – consultamos con el entrenador, y luego pedimos permiso a la secretaría general para hacerlo en el departamento de Inuyasha y de Miroku.

- ¿Por qué en el nuestro? – Miroku miraba de reojo los saltos frenéticos de Inuyasha.

- Porque es más grande que este, y en el comedor sería todo un relajo.

- Tienes razón. Que sea en nuestro departamento – dijo después de haber escuchado los farfullos de Inuyasha contra la mosca.

- Pero hay un problema – dijo Sango, después de pensarlo un poco

- ¿Cuál? – Kagome ahora veía como el chico enojado atravesaba todo el lugar tras su presa.

- ¿Quién hará el almuerzo? – dijo Sango, preocupada – De acuerdo a las reglas del campus, debemos designar al cocinero antes que todo, y ninguno de nosotros sabe cocinar.

- ¡Te atrapé maldita mosca! – se escuchó, y los tres giraron su cabeza hacia un costado para mirar a Inuyasha colgado de la cortina de la ventana con una sonrisa arrogante de triunfo.

- Bueno, no exactamente ninguno de los tres… - dijo Kagome.

- Están diciendo que él sabe… - Sango iba cayendo en la cuenta – ya veo…

- ¿Acaso están pensando lo mismo que yo? – dijo Miroku, con una sonrisa pícara.

- Ya lo creo…

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Esperaron la hora prudente cuando terminó de comer y estaba, en teoría, de buen humor, y le expusieron el asunto lo más dulcemente que pudieron.

- ¡NO LO HARÉ! – explotó, y se hizo escuchar en todo la cafetería, interrumpiendo esa tranquila hora de almuerzo.

- Por favor, Inuyasha, hazlo por mí… - rogó Sango.

- Vamos, Inuyasha… - dijo Miroku, pero su vista se desvió un poco de su postre y se concentró cien por ciento en las muchachas que se encontraban conversando frente a ellos.

- ¡No! Debieron considerar mi opinión antes de proponerle este almuerzo al director Shinase.

- Pero ya lo aceptó… - agregó Kagome – ya tiene anotado el lugar, la hora, la fecha, y a ti como el cocinero. Por favor…

Pero Inuyasha se veía reacio a aceptar.

- Mmm… No te tiene anotado como un simple cocinero… – comentó Sango, con una intención muy clara – sino como todo un chef. Y de la más alta categoría.

Kagome se dio cuenta del plan de Sango. Quería apelar al sentido más fuerte de Inuyasha: su ENORME ego.

- Es cierto – apoyó – ¿Recuerdas esos chocolates que me hiciste? Pensamos en ellos. Además Miroku nos comentó el gran talento que tienes para la cocina y por eso fuiste nuestra primera opción desde el principio ¿Verdad, Miroku?

- Sí, la de verde está muy bonita… - se escuchó venir desde su mundo de ensoñación.

- Inuyasha, no hay mejor chef que tú en todo el campus de la universidad – agregó Sango.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó, porque así lo creía él, y se ablandó un poco.

- Es cierto. Ya contamos contigo Inuyasha, y con tu extraordinario talento – dijo Kagome.

- No lo sé… - ya casi lo tenían, pero volvió a su determinación - ¡Basta! Me están haciendo dudar, tramposas. No lo haré.

- Pero Inuyasha…

- Dime… - dijo Sango, luego de pensar un poco, y que la palabra "orgullo" cruzara su cabeza – no pierdes nada haciéndolo, más bien, ganas demasiado. Ganar tanto debería ser ilegal.

- Te escucho.

- Cocinando el almuerzo para el equipo femenino, mostrarás a toda la universidad el talento innato que tienes para la cocina. No es algo de lo que te debas avergonzar pensando que se van a burlar de ti, al contrario, demostrarás ser todo un hombre hecho y derecho porque lo admitirás con orgullo, ya que la cocina es un don. Y debido a que no muchos hombres aquí lo hacen, tendrás es "algo" que te hará superior a todos aquellos perdedores. Especialmente superior a "él".

- Entiendo.

- Serás reconocido más que por la gran estrella del deporte que eres. Superarás en excelencia a todos estos estudiantes. Serás…perfecto.

- Sí…si…es cierto… – se decía, pensando con ambición en lo que Sango le había expuesto.

- Muy bien, ¿y qué dices?

- ¡Voy a hacerlo!

- ¡Genial! – gritaron ambas al unísono.

- ¡Muy bien! – dijo decidido, y se levantó tomando su bolso deportivo - Tengo que irme a mi práctica de fútbol. Kagome, nos vemos después para la tutoría.

- Claro, adiós – dijo con toda naturalidad, y luego se volteó sorprendida hacia Sango - ¿Cómo se te ocurrió todo eso?

- Se llama manipulación mental, lo leí en… bueno, no me acuerdo, pero era una página de Internet.

- Ahh sí, ahí encuentras de todo.

- Es cierto, no sabes lo que encontré la otra vez cuando puse en el buscador…

¡PLIC!

Una gotita cayó en la mano de Sango.

- ¡MIROKU, DEJA DE BABEAR! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, y golpeándolo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza enterró su cara en la mesa, muy salvajemente – ¡No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan degenerado!

- Ahora me crecerá otro chichón donde se encontraba el de ayer… – dijo lastimeramente.

- Ehh…- Kagome estaba atónita. ¿Cómo era posible que hasta ahora Miroku no tuviera un derrame cerebral? - …y bueno, Sango, decías algo de manipulación mental…

- Ah sí, en esa página leí que puedes convencer a una persona manipulándola psicológicamente, usando algunas de sus características personales a tu favor, en el caso de Inuyasha, el ego y el orgullo.

- Señorita camarera, una bolsita de hielo, por favor.

-¡Cállate! – gritó Sango.

- Sí señora.

- Uh… Ya entiendo lo de la manipulación, pero… una cosa. Le dijiste que ser el cocinero lo haría superior a todos los chicos del campus, y especialmente a "él". ¿A quién nos referimos?

- Ya lo verás muy pronto.

- Pero dime quién es…

- Es… ¿te digo?...bueno, creo que es mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos – Sango hizo una pequeña pausa para golpear a Miroku en la cabeza, de nuevo - ¿Qué nunca aprendes? ¡Deja de mirarlas! – lo reprochó, y luego miró a Kagome nuevamente – Acompáñame al área deportiva esta tarde.

- Esta tarde no puedo…tengo tutoría con Inuyasha.

- Entonces cuando puedas me avisas, y te llevaré. Ahí te mostraré al tipo y te explicaré todo, especialmente porqué Inuyasha estaba enojado ayer.

- ¿Y cómo sabes eso? – preguntó Miroku, recuperándose del trauma, y tratando de no desviar la vista para no ser golpeado de nuevo – Si ni siquiera a mí me lo dijo.

- Bueno, con Inuyasha me encontré esta mañana… y una chica como yo tiene sus medios para hacer hablar a alguien.

- Déjame ver… - Miroku se arriesgó - ¿lo golpeaste?

- ¡No! ¿Acaso me crees salvaje?

- Si, un poquito…

- ¿Qué dijiste, Miroku?

- Nada.

- ¿Entonces como fue? – preguntó su amiga, intentando evitar otra masacre.

- Bueno, quería utilizar mis tácticas mentales, pero en uno de esos instantes me agaché un poco para levantar algo que se había caído de mi bolso, y el bolso se fue un poco para arriba. Creo que Inuyasha malinterpretó eso.

- Pensó que ibas a golpearlo. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

- ¡Cállate Miroku! – cómo era de esperarse, lo golpeó, pero en el brazo.

- ¿Por qué siempre me golpeas a mí? – protestó sobándose.

- Porque me hace feliz.

- Sango, basta… - dijo Kagome, mirando con curiosidad la "pelea" en la que su amiga llevaba toda la ventaja.

- Está bien. Y como iba diciendo, lo hice hablar.

- Ya veo. Lo que me alegra es que Inuyasha va a ser el cocinero para el almuerzo de mañana.

- ¿Inuyasha aceptó? – preguntó Miroku, vaciando el hielo de su vaso y colocándoselo en su cabeza, haciendo maromas para poner un poco en su brazo también.

- ¿Acaso no estabas aquí? Sí aceptó, lo dijo como quince minutos atrás – dijo Kagome.

- Ahh que bueno – dijo, y luego se dejó llevar por la ensoñación – Es que estaba distraído mirando el perfecto…

- Grrr…– dijo Sango de manera sombría, con una mirada asesina en su cara.

- … don de inteligencia que la naturaleza les concedió a esas señoritas.

- Buen chico – Sango le dio palmaditas cariñosas en su cabeza, tratando de no lastimarlo más de lo que estaba – Ahora déjame ayudarte.

Sacó una pañoleta de su bolso y sosteniendo el hielo lo amarró a la cabeza de Miroku. Luego, con un pañuelo puso otro poco en su brazo.

- Gracias Sango – le dijo – Me agrada ver que te preocupas por mí.

- Bueno… más o menos. Solo quiero que te recuperes pronto de esos moretones para no sentir culpa de estarte lastimando más la próxima vez que te golpee.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Llegada la tan esperada mañana de sábado, los cuatro pidieron permiso para faltar a sus respectivas obligaciones, y se concentraron en el departamento de los chicos.

- Muy bien – dijo Inuyasha, que había asumido su papel de cocinero jefe muy a fondo – Si queremos que esto funcione, debemos repartir las tareas. Todos tendrán una función específica en esta empresa. No voy a tolerar fallas ni retrasos.

- ¿No estás siendo algo drástico, capitán? – dijo Sango, en son de burla.

- Debe pedir permiso para hablar, soldado Sango.

- Bueno. ¡Señor si señor! ¡Permiso para hablar, señor! ¡De haber sabido que esto sería un cuartel, me habría quedado en mi cama durmiendo, señor!

Kagome, Sango y Miroku comenzaron a morir de risa sabiendo que todo lo dicho por el soldado Sango era en son de burla y pensando que Inuyasha también les había seguido el juego al principio.

- Voy a ignorar ese comentario – dijo completamente serio – Muy bien, Sango se encargará de la limpieza, poner la mesa, los vasos y todo lo relativo a su área: el comedor. Miroku y Kagome se distribuirán las pequeñas funciones de la cocina, ayudándome con los ingredientes y tareas menores, mientras yo me ocupo de supervisar y de lo principal: cumplir con el menú.

- ¡Sí mi capitán! – dijeron los tres al unísono, sin perder el sentido del humor.

- Muy bien. ¡Rompan filas!

- ¿Eh…?

- ¡Váyanse a hacer lo que tienen que hacer!

- Ahh… ¡sí capitán!

Mientras los cuatro se alejaban y cada uno tomaba su rumbo, un soldado comenzó a murmurar:

- ¡Sí mi capitán, fanfarrón con ínfulas de gran líder y loco por el poder, mi capitán!

- ¡Sango!

- ¿Si… señor?

- Tranquila, solo estoy jugando.

- Fiuhh…

- Pero ahora no. ¡Ve a trabajar!

- ¡Como diga! – picó hacia el comedor y desapareció de la vista de Inuyasha. Justo cuando éste se daba la vuelta, la puerta al departamento se comenzó a abrir.

- ¡Buenos días! – dijo una vocecita chillona, mientras entraba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, mocoso?

- Kagome tenía que cuidarme hoy, y los guardias del campus me dijeron que viniera aquí.

- Ella está ocupada ahora, así que te tienes que ir.

- ¡Shippo! Ya llegaste – la chica salió de la cocina al reconocer la vocecita y corrió a abrazarlo.

- ¡Kagome! ¿Puedo ayudar?

- Claro, ¿por qué no vas a ayudar a Sango en el comedor? O mejor dicho, a evitar que rompa algo.

- ¡Sí! – Shippo se alejó corriendo feliz.

- Pero Kagome… - protestó Inuyasha.

- Por favor, Inuyasha, deja que se quede, ¿sí?

Kagome se acercó con una cara suplicante y una tierna sonrisa. Lo puso tan nervioso la cercanía y la dulzura que logró convencerlo, y dándose la vuelta algo sonrojado dijo:

- Solo porque tú me lo pides.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Después de una hora y media de trabajo incesante, casi habían terminado todo. El comedor ya estaba listo, todo lucía perfecto, e Inuyasha felicitó a Shippo y a Sango por el buen trabajo.

- Aunque no esperaba tan buen resultado siendo ustedes los encargados – agregó.

- ¡Oye! – dijeron al unísono.

Cuando pasó a su lado llevando unos bocadillos, solo entonces Kagome pudo notar cómo iba vestido Inuyasha. Muy acorde con su papel, parecía un chef y a decir verdad se veía muy bien.

- Aquí están los aperitivos – le dijo a Sango – Tienes que acomodarlos en la mesa.

- Claro – respondió, mientras veía a su amigo y luego dijo sin intención alguna – Mira a Inuyasha, se ve realmente apuesto.

Ante el comentario, pensando que Sango lo decía para molestarla, Kagome, que no había dejado de mirarlo, se sonrojó intensamente.

- Eh… no sé, no lo estaba viendo – dijo.

- Hay un problema – dijo Miroku, saliendo de la cocina totalmente alarmado.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- No tenemos nada para invitarles para tomar. Ni siquiera agua.

- Eso si es un gran problema – agregó Shippo, preocupado, pero luego dijo – que suerte que yo no soy responsable.

- Que gran ayuda…

- ¿Estás seguro de que no hay nada, nada? – preguntó Kagome.

- Nada de nada.

- Es porque lo olvidamos comprar las bebidas ayer en el supermercado y todo gracias a ya-sabemos-quien – dijo Inuyasha, y todos miraron a Sango como la culpable.

- ¿Mi culpa??

- Es cierto – dijo Kagome – nos obligaste a apurarnos porque no querías perderte un mísero capítulo de tu programa favorito.

- Así que nos arrastraste a la caja registradora como loca con lo que llevábamos hasta el momento – dijo Miroku.

- Y entre las cosas que nos olvidamos, y que no pudimos recordar ese momento porque gritabas como histérica a las 6:59 gracias a tu programa, estaban las bebidas – finalizó Inuyasha.

- Bueno, está bien, admito que es mi culpa, pero ¿por qué no me detuvieron y seguían comprando?

- Porque estábamos cerca al sector de herramientas de jardín – dijo Kagome.

- Con muchos, muchos artefactos peligrosos a tu alrededor…

- Hubiera querido ver eso – dijo Shippo, que había escuchado atentamente la conversación.

- Pero ahora eso ya no importa – dijo Kagome – Debemos preocuparnos ahora por lo que vamos a hacer.

- Bien – dijo Inuyasha - yo y Kagome nos quedaremos para terminar de cocinar. Ustedes dos vayan al supermercado y compren las gaseosas o lo que crean necesario.

Inuyasha sacó de su bolsillo las llaves de su auto y su billetera, y se las tiró a Miroku y a Sango.

- ¿Y yo? – preguntó Shippo.

- Tú… te pararás frente a la enorme vela aromática que está en el comedor, y nos avisarás cuando se haya consumido completamente.

- ¡Bien! – dijo, y se fue.

- Ahora tengo que volver a la cocina – Inuyasha estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando sin falta Sango dijo:

- Tengo una duda.

- ¿Cuál es? – dijo impacientemente, acostumbrado a su tipo de dudas.

- ¿Por qué yo no me puedo quedar contigo en la cocina?

- Porque más que una ayuda eres un peligro ahí dentro.

- Bueno… eso no lo refuto. ¿Y porqué tengo que ir con Miroku?

- Porque él sabe manejar.

- ¿Y qué? - protestó – Yo también sé manejar.

- Sí, pero a ti te quitaron tu licencia hace mucho por "ser un peligro en la vía pública tanto para los demás como para ella misma debido a sus excesos de velocidad e intentos de trucos hollywoodenses"

- Y citado del registro policial – agregó Kagome.

- ¡Está bien! – dijo, yendo hacia la salida y arrastrando a Miroku – vámonos, niño correcto.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

- ¡Ya llegamos!

- Justo a tiempo – dijo Kagome, mientras se quitaba el mandil de cocina ya que habían terminado y enseguida iban a llegar las chicas del equipo y el entrenador.

- Trajimos todo la variedad que se nos ocurrió – dijo Sango, quien al pasar miró curiosamente cómo Shippo observaba la vela sin apartar la vista un segundo, y entró a la cocina.

- Que bien – Inuyasha la miró de pies a cabeza y luego dijo - ¿Por qué no estás agarrando nada?

- Miroku lo está cargando todo.

- ¡Auxilio! – se escuchó desde la sala.

- No le hagan caso, él puede solo. Toma – le dijo a Inuyasha, entregándole las llaves y la billetera.

En ese momento llegó Miroku derrotado por el peso de las botellas y se desplomó en el piso. Sin darle una pausa para respirar, sonó el timbre.

- Yo voy – dijo Kagome, y salió de la cocina.

- Ahora – dijo Sango, mirando a Miroku - se buen chico y guarda todas las botellas en el refrigerador – dicho esto, se fue tras su amiga.

Miroku, al notar que Inuyasha seguía ahí, lo miró suplicante en busca de ayuda. La respuesta de su amigo fue:

- Ni siquiera lo pienses.

Inuyasha salió entonces a la sala, para ver quien había llegado. Cuál fue su sorpresa al notar que la chica pelirroja que estaba entrando no era del equipo, era una desconocida para él.

- Ah, Inuyasha, aquí estás – Sango lo tomó del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró frente a la muchacha – Él es nuestro querido cocinero Inuyasha. Ya lo debes conocer de los equipos de básquet, fútbol, voley atletismo y natación.

- Claro, mucho gusto – respondió ella, y le dio la mano – no sé como puedes lidiar con tantos deportes y la cocina también, apenas yo puedo con el periodismo.

- ¿Periodismo? – dijo, extrañado.

- Inuyasha, ella es Ayame, es la periodista principal del periódico universitario – dijo Kagome.

- ¿Tenemos un periódico universitario? – preguntó.

- Así es…

– La carrera de periodismo en la que estoy se encarga de publicarlo cada semana – agregó la pelirroja.

- Muy bien, ¿y que haces aquí?

- Vino a ordeñar vacas – dijo Sango – Ay Inuyasha, ¿no es obvio? Vino para cubrir el almuerzo del equipo de básquet femenino.

- ¿QUÉ?

- Así es – dijo Ayame - La victoria del equipo irá en primera plana, y Sango me llamó para avisarme que harían esto para celebrarla, así que decidimos incluir el almuerzo en el reportaje.

- ¿Y eso significa que me incluirán a mí también y que mi nombre aparecerá en el periódico como el cocinero?

- Así es, como en tantas ocasiones antes en la sección de deportes como jugador estrella.

- ¿No es genial, Inuyasha? – dijo Sango – Y todo fue idea mía.

- Idea que no compartiste conmigo, al parecer.

- Ajá – dijo feliz.

- ¿Puedes venir conmigo un instante?

- Claro – respondió Sango, siguiendo a Inuyasha hasta la cocina.

- ¿Vienen a ayudarme? – escucharon decir a Miroku.

- Sango, dime que esto es una broma.

- Bueno… esto es una broma.

- ¿En serio?

- No, pero me pediste que te dijera que esto es una broma y lo hice.

- ¡Sango!!! – gritó desesperado - ¿Por qué invitaste a esa chica pelirroja para que hiciera un reportaje de este almuerzo?

- ¿Chica pelirroja? – dijo Miroku, con una mueca pícara, y terminando a los tres segundos de acomodar todas las botellas en el refrigerador se paró volando y salió a la sala.

- Nunca me hagas olvidar que las mujeres son un buen incentivo para Miroku – dijo Sango, despreocupadamente.

- ¡Dime por qué la invitaste!

- Porque me pareció una buena idea, además, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

- ¡Mi nombre saldrá en el periódico como cocinero de este almuerzo!

- Tu nombre y tu foto – dijo – no te olvides que trajo una cámara.

- ¡Sango!

- Ya, saldrás en el periódico universitario, ¿y qué?, ya has estado ahí muchas veces.

- Pero no como cocinero.

- Yo prefiero el término…Chef – dijo Sango.

- Es cierto, suena más elegante, aunque… ¡No me hagas cambiar de tema!

- Pero salir como cocinero no tiene nada de malo, ¿acaso no te acuerdas de lo que te dije la otra vez?

- Si, lo sé, pero no estaba en mis planes que mis habilidades se hicieran tan públicas y se expusieran a toda, toda la universidad.

- Ya veo… bochorno social, ¿ah?

- ¿No puedes acaso hacer que me pongan como anónimo?

- No, porque tu nombre como cocinero legítimo ya se proporcionó a la dirección de la universidad y no hay razón porque no puedan mostrarlo en el periódico.

- ¡Tienes que hacer algo!

- Voy a la sala.

- ¿A solucionar mi problema?

- No, me dijiste que hiciera algo, y algo es ir a la sala.

- Sango, si no quieres que algo malo te pase, deja de jugar conmigo.

- Está bien, está bien, lo siento, es que eres tan fácil de molestar… Bueno, este es el asunto. Ya te has comprometido con esto, y no lo puedes dejar ahora o tratar de ocultarlo. De todos modos, de una manera u otra, tarde o temprano, en mucho tiempo o casi al instante, en…

- ¡Sango!!!

- ¡Bueno! …se iba a saber, porque las noticias aquí vuelan. Lo único que te queda, es no doblegarte, mostrarte orgulloso de lo que haces, esperar lo mejor y no dejar que esto te moleste, seguir con tu vida como si fuera algo de todos los días. Además, nunca sabes cómo se lo van a tomar la gente, despreocúpate.

- Tienes razón.

- ¿Ya no estás molesto?

- Ya no.

- Entonces… ¡Wow, de donde salió toda esa inspiración! ¡No me puedo creer a mí misma!

- Creo que mejor voy a la sala…No quiero contagiarme tu locura.

- Mejor ve por Shippo, lleva casi una hora mirando la vela sin pestañear. ¡Ah! Y la locura no es contagiosa.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

**- **Felicidades Inuyasha, realmente me sorprendiste, todo estuvo delicioso – dijo el entrenador, saliendo ya del departamento después del almuerzo.

- Bueno, ya tengo todo listo para el reportaje y además estoy muy llena – dijo Ayame - Inuyasha, mis comentarios serán muy favorables sobre tu comida.

- Gracias.

- Hasta luego Ayame, muchas gracias por haber venido – dijo Kagome.

- No hay problema, y para la próxima no se olviden de contar conmigo.

- Señorit…

- Y tú, nunca más vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra en lo que te queda de vida – dijo con una mirado fulminante hacia Miroku, y luego agregó para el resto – ¡Hasta luego!

**- **¿Qué hiciste ahora, Miroku? – preguntó Inuyasha.

- Créeme – dijo Kagome, antes de que el otro pudiera abrir la boca – Yo estuve ahí y no querrás saberlo.

- Ya se fueron todas las chicas – dijo Sango, entrando al apartamento después de haber estado en el pasillo un buen rato despidiendo a todo el equipo – Y todas alabaron tu comida, Inuyasha.

- Es cierto, realmente te luciste – agregó Kagome.

- Que puedo decir… es un don.

- Sí claro… ¿oigan, no se les hace que falta algo? – preguntó Sango.

- ¿Y Shippo? – dijo Kagome, preocupada.

- Oh oh… - dijo Inuyasha, al acordarse de lo que tenía que haber hecho unas dos horas antes.

- ¿Sabes dónde está? – preguntó Miroku, ya que todos habían empezado a preocuparse por el niño.

- Lo dejé observando la vela del comedor…

- ¿Cómo lo dejaste ahí? – preguntó Sango, mientras los cuatro iban por Shippo.

- Y encima solito con una vela, ¿por qué no dijiste nada? – reclamó Kagome.

- No lo sé, yo…

- Shh… - dijo Miroku, deteniéndose – miren.

Sentado frente a la vela aromática que ya iba por la mitad, Shippo se había dormido.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

_Jeje... aquí va otro capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado. ¿Inuyasha un gran cocinero? Bueno, no sé de donde se me ocurrió…pero espero que les haya gustado este capi, y prepárense porque todavía faltan muchas sorpresas y preguntas que responder: ¿Y la cita de Miroku y Sango? ¿Quién se supone que es "él"? ¿Qué participación tendrá Ayame en el futuro? ¿Qué más se me ocurrirá escribir? ¿Shippo dormido: cursi, tierno o cruel? jeje…_

_Hasta luego, y no olviden dejar reviews!_


End file.
